Bruised and Scarred
by OfMusicAndStories
Summary: Kurt and Blaine met at the park when they were six and were friends since but before Junior year of high school a fight breaks out between the two; ending the friendship. School is back and a brand new Kurt lays before Blaine and all of McKinley high (Badboy!Kurt) Can Blaine over see what happened between him and Kurt to help him get back on the right track or let it go?
1. Prologue

**Hello! I'm back with a new story! I got the idea for this out of the blue one day while taking a math test... weird I know. Anyway this is just the prologue because every good story (at least a handful of them) need a prologue :P I got the title from a Mayday Parade song called Bruised and Scarred; it's a really good song so go check it out. **

**I'll let you get reading: I DON'T OWN GLEE **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Bruised and Scarred**

Prologue

Six year old Kurt Hummel held onto his dad's hand tightly as the two of them entered the park gates. Kurt looked around with wide excited eyes, he hasn't been here since his mommy took him a few months ago.

"Okay buddy," his dad, Burt, said, crouching down so he was eye level with his son "Go play and have fun, I'll be over with the other grown ups if you need me."

"Okay daddy." Kurt said with a nod of his small head. He then turned and headed to the swings; he loved the swings. His mom used to push him and teach him how to pump his legs. When he got to the swings, there was a boy sitting on one of them; pushing himself slowly with one foot.

"Hi," Kurt said, making the boy look up. Kurt smiled when he saw the other boy was also wearing a bowtie.

"Hello," the boy answered returning Kurt's smile "I like you're bowtie."

"Thanks! My mommy got it for me. Can I swing with you?" Kurt asked, taking a seat when the boy nodded. "I'm Kurt, Kurt Hummel." he introduced himself like how he's seen his dad do when new customers come to his car shop.

The other boy faced him and smiled "I'm Blaine Anderson."

"Wanna be friends? We both like bowties and swinging." Kurt asked, looking around the park, his eyes stopping at David Karofsky. He was mean to him in school sometimes, he always called Kurt fairy and told him that he had a girly voice. Kurt only had one friend in his class and it was Sam Evens; he always told the teacher on David when Kurt was too afraid to.

"Sure! Hey, wanna go color? My mommy let me bring my coloring books." Blaine said excitedly, jumping off his swing and grabbing Kurt's hand when his new friend nodded his head. Kurt let out a laugh, glad that he made a new friend. Besides Sam, he didn't have many friends; the boys didn't like playing with him because he's too girly and the girls don't like playing with him because he's a boy.

Blaine lead him to the picnic table that held his coloring books and crayons. He grabbed a Power Ranger one and handed it to Kurt who smiled- he loves the Power Rangers! Blaine took the Spongebob one for himself and started flipping through it. Kurt looked over to where his dad was sitting, he was talking to a lady with short, black, curly hair. He waved when Burt looked over before he started coloring the Pink Ranger.

"Who are you waving to?" Blaine asked.

"My daddy." Kurt said, concentrating on staying in the lines.

Blaine turned around and looked over at the man who was watching him and Kurt. He was sitting right next to his mom, she waved at her son before turning to face the man (who Blaine believes is Kurt's daddy) and started talking to him again. Blaine watched them for a minute before turning back around and coloring again.

"Do you have any brothers or sisters?" Kurt asked Blaine; he wanted to know more about his new friend.

Blaine nodded "An older brother, Cooper. When I play superhero he's always the bad guy. My mommy and daddy laugh at us." Blaine giggled at the thought of him and his brother wrestling in the living room. "What about you?"

"No, it's just me and my dad."

"Where's your mommy?" Blaine asked, stopping his coloring to look over at his friend.

"She died a few months ago." Kurt answered just above a whisper.

Blaine was quiet as he placed his crayon down, got up and walked to Kurt's side of the table. He pulled his new friend into a tight hug and rested his chin on the brown haired boy's shoulder, "Cooper says that the best way to cheer someone up is to give them a great, big, tight hug."

"He's right."Kurt said with a giggle.

"I know!" Blaine said pulling away from the hug "We can share my mommy! She can be both our mommy!" the curly haired boy bounced up and down with a wide grin on his face.

Kurt just laughed and agreed, knowing that it doesn't work that two boys went back to coloring, talking about their favorite TV shows and afternoon snacks.

"Hey bud," Burt said, coming up to the table and taking a seat next to his son "You ready to go?"

"I guess," Kurt said with a shrug, closing his coloring book on the unfinished picture. He looked over at Blaine and then remembered something "Daddy, this is Blaine, my new friend."

"Hi Kurt's dad!" Blaine cheered, making the older Hummel laugh.

"Hello Blaine" Blaine said with a smile, glad that Kurt had made a friend today. He's been worried about how the death of his mother, Elizabeth, would affect his son but it seemed like Kurt's been okay for the most part. But of course he's only six; he's too young to really understand death.

"Blaine?" a woman said, coming from behind the little boy in question "Are you ready to go? I have to get Cooper from a friends house."

"Okay mommy." Blaine closed his coloring book and started placing the crayons back into the box. Kurt turned away from his dad and helped Blaine clean up. Burt stood up and smiled at Blaine's mom.

"Hello again Sarah."

She laughed and smiled at Burt "Hello to you too. I don't know how I didn't figure out that this is your boy."

"Yeah, he's mine. Seems like these two really hit it off though." Burt said, looking over to where his son and Blaine sat next to each other, giggling and whispering softly to each other.

"It seems that way... here." Sarah said, fishing around in her purse for a piece of paper "Take my number; we can arrange a playdate sometime.

Burt took the paper with a smile, looking down at the number that was written in blue crayon. He slipped it into his front pocket "Seems like a plan." he said with a smile.

"Mommy, I'm ready!" Blaine called from where he sat at her side. He got up and gave Kurt a hug "Bye Kurtie, it was nice meeting you. You should come over one day and we can play Power Rangers!" Blaine offered. He couldn't wait to get home and tell Cooper all about his new friend who had pretty blue eyes.

Kurt nodded happily, giving Blaine a hug back before his dad took his hand, "I'll be calling you soon I take it." Burt joked making the two grown ups laugh.

"Bye Blaine!" Kurt said with a small wave before he and his daddy headed towards the car. He didn't stop talking about Blaine for the entire ride home.

* * *

**So how was it? Again, it's only the prologue; I'm going to be posting chapter one maybe tomorrow or Thursday, it really depends on how busy I am. Plus I have a hurt wrist so I can't write for long before it starts hurting- haha **

**Please let me know what you think, I'll give you a vertul hug if you do :D**

**See you sooner or later, thanks for reading! oh yeah, and the cover (i drew it) is only for the time being; I'm working on a better one. **


	2. Chapter 1

**Hi there! I just finished typing this up and I wanted to get it up. It's kinda long because I got a little carried away; haha. **

**I don't own Glee!**

**Enjoy**

* * *

"Come on Blaine, _please_? It's only one party."

"A party that will have alcohol and idiots. My answer is no Kurt."

"_Blaine_" Kurt moaned into the phone, getting annoyed at his best friend's subberness. "One party won't kill you, live a little! Who knows what could happen if you go... you could finally get laid! Some dudes are really into the whole buzz kill thing. Plus it's Jackie Smith's party- Jackie Smith. She's the most popular girl in the school, well one of them anyway, and co-captain of the Cheerios. Do you understand how big this is? No, I don't think you do Anderson!"

"Kurt!" Blaine chuckled at his friend; he's being ridiculous "Stop, you know parties aren't really my thing."

Kurt sighed "What if I give you a blow job? Will that change your mind?" his heart picked up as he said it. Oh god, that was so weird, he's going to hang up on me Kurt thought. He'll admit that he developed a crush on his best friend over the years but he knew Blaine wasn't interested in him; Blaine liked Jude, that kid from yearbook club.

"Hmm... sounds promising." Blaine played along. "But what if I want it now?"

"I know. I'll drive to your house and get down on my knees."

"I was kidding!" Blaine laughed "Stay home."

"I wasn't." Kurt said bluntly but then sighed "Please, this going to be the party of the year!"

"That's what you said last time, besides, I'm hanging out with Jude tomorrow night."

"Aww, Juuude," Kurt said in a sing-song voice "He can come too, I'm sure you both can get tipsy- drunk even- and have ragging sex in one of the bedrooms all night." He grimmest at the thought of that. Blaine should have higher standards than some dork in the yearbook club who has a jewfro and quotes Star Wars 24/7. For example, Blaine could try to date someone more cool, like Kurt, instead of Jude.

"What the f-" Blaine let out a frustrated grunt "No Kurt, I'm not going to the party and me and Jude aren't even dating; we're just friends."

"Yeah, sure you are." Kurt rolled his eyes.

"I mean it," Blaine said, his tone turning serious "I'm not going, I know it's the last one of sophomore year but whatever. I've never been in the crowd and thought you never would be."

Here we go again Kurt thought as he entered his kitchen "It comes with being with a Cheerio."

"You know that's a lie."

"No its not. You become popular and the rest comes easily. The parties, friends, enemies, the 'I'm better then all of you' attitude. It's just like how you got _really_ into musicals ever since you joined Glee club last year." Kurt pointed out while picking up an apple from the fruit bowl.

"I guess you have a point... but musicals are better than going to a party and intoxicating your body." Blaine lectured.

"Yeah, okay, thanks for the health lesson." Kurt said taking a loud bite of his apple "You make it seem like I'm an alcoholic; the worst I've ever been is tipsy."

"Either way it's bad Kurt. I'm starting to worry about you. What happened to waiting till you're 21?" Blaine asked.

"I dunno," Kurt said simply "Things change... oh hey! I gotta go, My dad just got home and Carole and Finn are with him. I'll call you later, okay?"

"Okay, tell them I said hi!" Blaine said before they both hung up.

Kurt placed his phone in his pocket and headed into the living room to wait for his makeshift family. His dad meant Finn's mom in the beginning of Kurt and Finn's freshman year and they've been dating ever since. His dad has been thinking about asking the big question, or at least that what Kurt was getting at. He was happy that Burt was able to find someone again after his mom passed; plus he gained a brother out of the relationship. Yeah, sure Finn is an idiot at times but he means well and can be fairly smart when he needs to be.

Kurt tried not to let what Blaine said get to him; about how he has changed. Well people do that all the time, it's part of growing up but what got to Kurt was that it sounded like it upset his friend greatly. Whatever, as long as it doesn't mess up their friendship it's fine... right?

"Kurt?" his dad called out as he entered the house "You home kiddo?"

"Yeah dad, in the living room!" Kurt called back and soon Finn appeared and took a seat next to him on the couch.

"Hey dude," he said, slipping off his shoes and propping his feet up on the coffee table.

Kurt sent him a glare "Don't call me dude. We've been over this before."

"Oh yeah, sorry... can I call you bro?" Finn asked with a dopey smile.

With a ground Kurt face-palmed he always does this "Sure, why not." he said sarcastically but Finn didn't catch on, he just smiled even more before pulling out his phone.

"Hey kiddo," Burt said coming into the living room and hugging his son "how was school?"

"It was fine, I'm a little tired though because Coach Sue has us working on some crazy new stuff before the school year ends. Why? I have no idea.

"Too tired that you won't be helping me make dinner?" Carole said with a small laugh.

"I'm never too tired for you Carole." Kurt said with a wink as he followed her into the kitchen; discussing what to make this time.

* * *

After dinner Kurt went up stairs to do his homework but ended up dancing around his room to one of his many playlists; practicing some of the moves for the new Cheerio routine. He ended up getting bored half way through Bad Romance so he decided to call Blaine back.

"Hello?" Blaine picked up after the third ring.

"Hey, I'm bored... entertain me!" Kurt greeted.

"Well... there's not much I can do seeing that I'm doing homework unlike _somebody_ I know."

"Oh? And who would that be?"

"You don't know them, I think... even though they are popular." Blaine teased "He's known for having a good time and having an amazing ass."

"Well, whoever he is, he sounds totally awesome."

Blaine hummed in agreement "Well I would say awesome..."

"Hey! Hurtful!" Kurt pointed out, making Blaine laugh "Anyway... about tomorrow night-"

"No Kurt, how many times do I have to tell you? I'm not going to the party; I'm hanging out with Jude tomorrow."

"Boo... you're no fun."

"Whatever Kurt, besides, I already told you how I feel about you going... Y'know, you are welcomed to hang with us." Blaine offered.

"Thanks but I'll pass. I rather party and do something fun." Kurt joked, hiding the fact that he hated Jude. He feels like Jude is trying to take over his spot in Blaine's life and wanting to be Blaine's only best friend. No way in Hell Kurt's letting that happen.

"Okay, whatever you say Kurt," Blaine sighed "Just do me a favor?"

"Sure, depending on what it is."

"Just please don't do anything stupid. I know you're going to drink because that's what you do but please just be responsible. I don't wanna wake up the next morning to hearing about you did something or anything happened to you." Blaine said, making Kurt's heart ache at how worried his best friend sounded.

"Don't worry Blaine, I'll be smart. Mercedes will be there so she'll keep me in check. Gotta love 'Cedes."

Blaine chuckled "Indeed. I'm just glad that she joined Cheerios and stayed in Glee club. Isn't she one of the only people we both are friends with?" Blaine asked.

"Yeah, and there's Tina, Sam, and obviously Finn," Kurt supplied "But I love my 'Cedes but the party isn't going to be as fun without you there Blainey."

"You'll survive Kurt." Blaine laughed; god- Kurt loved that sound.

"So what are you and Jude gonna do tomorrow night?" Kurt decided to switch the topic, clearing getting nowhere with the party.

"We'll probably going to watch Disney movies all night and eat a bunch of junk food." Blaine answered with a shrug.

"That sounds like sooo much fun."

"Hey, I don't hear you making fun of it when we have a movie marathon." Blaine pointed out.

"Yes because you're my cuddle buddy and we're best friends." Kurt stated; like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"You make a valid point Mr. Hummel."

Kurt hummed in agreement "Of course I do."

Blaine chuckled and then launched into the newest drama in the Glee club; yelling Kurt about how he's so sick of the dating drama. Kurt sat at his desk as he listened; feeling himself relax at the sound of Blaine's smooth voice. He put Blaine on speaker as he opened his math binder and attempting to do his homework.

* * *

**So how was is? Please review and let me know what ya think :D I'll probably have chapter two up next week sometime so keep an eye out for that. Sorry for any mistakes that were in this, I read over it twice. **

**Review please!**

**Until next time :)**


	3. Chapter 2

**hello, gonna keep this short and sweet because I'm suppose to be sleeping but I'm dying to put this up. This chapter was a bitch to write because I kept screwing up so sorry if there's any mistakes but I believe I fixed all of them. Thanks to everyone who reviewed and such, love ya!**

**I DON'T OWN GLEE**

**Enjoy! **

* * *

After the last bell of the year rang, Kurt made a mad dash for the door. No way he's staying around for the emotional goodbyes about how another year has come and gone. Personally he was glad that sophomore year was over, sure, being Cheerio was awesome but this means less practices and more relaxation time. Coach Sue still had practices during the summer but they're just to see who's losing "the Cheerio spunk" and Kurt being the captain; it's mandatory that he goes. But those start weeks from now, time to focus on the present. The party tonight and trying to get Blaine to come and stop being a major buzz kill. Kurt knows that he should respect Blaine's wishes and just stop bugging him about going but Blaine has missed so many kickass parties over the passed year.

Kurt looked over at the clock of his car; 2:30. Glee club was just starting, the meaning that Blaine's now busy and can't answer his phone. He made a mental note to text Mercedes and try to have talk Blaine onto going. It probably won't work but it's worth a shot, Mercedes can be very persuasive when she wants to be.

He pulled up to his house about ten minutes later, singing along to his Lady Gaga CD; the one Blaine got him for his birthday. Getting out he took note that his dad's truck wasn't in the driveway, which he found a little weird, his dad is always home before him. He shrugged it off and headed inside his house to be greeted by the phone ringing.

"Hello?" he asked as he headed upstairs to his room.

"Hey kiddo." his dad said from the other end, he sounded excited about something.

"Hi dad, Why do you sound like a giddy schoolgirl?" Kurt joked, smiling when his dad laughed.

"Well, I've been thinking about this for awhile now and I just want to run it by you. I know it'll be a big step for the both of us, Hell, even for Carole and Finn."

"Okay dad, just tell me." Kurt had an idea of what his dad was going to say but wanted to know if he's right before jumping to any conclusions.

"I'm going to ask Carole to marry me." Burt said breathlessly.

Kurt smiled so widely that his cheeks hurt "Dad, that;s amazing. I couldn't be more excited for you! I'm behind you one hundred percent." he meant it too, Kurt has looked at Carole and Finn as family ever since they moved in. He was ecstatic about the soon to be wedding but couldn't stop feeling a little upset about his mother.

"Thanks kiddo, I know it isn't easy for you but just know that Carole isn't going be replacing your mother fully, just like how I'm not going to be replacing Finn's father." Burt said knowingly "I know you and don't lie to me because I know you were thinking it."

"I know dad, I really am happy for you; that you found someone to love again.. does Finn know?"

"Yeah, I called him before you. I wanted his okay with the whole thing because it is his mom, but of course he was okay with it."

Kurt smiled even more at the laugh at the laugh that escaped his dads mouth. The first thing that came into his head his that he has to tell Blaine. Burt then launched into his plan on how he's going to propose. He'll be talking her out for dinner and after he's taking her out to dinner at this really fancy restaurant that was a little out of town. Kurt assumed that Burt wouldn't be home until a while later after he left for the party. The two Hummel mean hung up after talking more about their days and Kurt called Blaine straight after ending the call with his dad. It kept ringing and soon he got Blaine's voice mail. _Weird_ Kurt thought; _Glee should be done by now._ Really, it's the last day of school. what could they possibly be doing?

"I'll try him again later I guess." Kurt said to himself with a sigh. He headed back downstairs to hang up the phone. He reached the bottom step when the front door opened and Mercedes and Finn walked in.

"White boy!" Mercedes cried and gave Kurt a tight hug "Where the hell were you after school today? I thought you were gonna be waiting at the gym for me."

"Shit, sorry 'Cedes. I totally forgot." Kurt said "I was just in a rush to get home but by the looks of it Finn gave you a ride so it's all good."

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Mercedes laughed as she pulled out of the hug and smiled over at Finn "Thanks by the way."

"No problem," Finn replied and then turned to Kurt, smiling from ear to ear "Dude, we're gonna be brother!"

Kurt laughed "Yes, thanks for reminding me, bro."

"Whoa," Finn's eyes got wide in shock "You called me bro."

"Mhm, and you called me dude, even after the many times I told you not to."

"Sorry dude... Wait!" Finn corrected himself while Kurt playfully rolled his eyes at him.

"Okay brothers from other mothers," Mercedes stepped in, linking arms with Kurt while looking up at Finn "We have a party to get ready for so if you don't mind."

"Oh yeah, I forgot Jackie's party is tonight." Finn said before he shrugged and headed to the kitchen.

"Come on boo, we must look nothing less than fabulous for the party goers." Kurt said to Mercedes, leading the way upstairs.

* * *

"Are you sure about this Kurt? Blaine told me and you that he doesn't want to come." Mercedes said from where she sat in the front seat of Kurt's car.

"Relax, the worst thing he can say is no, like always. I'll be right back." Kurt got out of his car and walked up to Blaine's door, pausing a second to listen to what he guessed is Blaine and Jude laughing. He knocked on the door harder than he meant to but didn't care enough. Something about Blaine spending more time with Jude then he did him bothered Kurt greatly.

"Oh, hi Kurt," Blaine answered, sounding surprised "Ah.. what are you doing here?"

"I came to get you of course." Kurt said, smiling sweetly.

"Why? I told you that I'm not going to that party. Besides Jude's over." Blaine sighed as Kurt invited himself in.

"I told ya before that Jude can come too. You guys can get your gay on and whatnot; I'm sure there's rooms upstairs.." Kurt smiled at the blush that came across Blaine's face, making him even more adorable.

"Kurt! Stop saying things like that! Jude and I are not dating!"

"Okay, okay.. no need to get snappy."

"Yes there is Kurt! I'm tired of you assuming that me and Jude are dating! Practically that whole school thinks we are too!"

"Okay, just stop yelling. I think you're overreacting-"

"Overreacting? No, I'm not. Y'know, I'm tired of you being so full of yourself all the time. You think you're so cool because in just one sentence you can spread a lie or rumor throughout the whole school- just like you did with me and Jude!"

Kurt just stared at Blaine, wondering where all this was coming from "Blaine, what are you talking about?"

"Like you don't know. Ever since you joined the Cheerios you haven't been yourself. Spreading rumors? Parties? Who are you Kurt?" Blaine questioned.

"I feel like I've taking crazy pills!" Kurt said, now feeling himself getting annoyed and angry at his friend "I never spread a rumor around school saying that you and Jude are dating! I guess someone just over heard me joking around with you and thought it was true! I would never do something like that to you Blaine."

"Maybe you didn't but it's still no excuse. Mercedes has seen it to, how you're turning into what we swore we would never be. A bitchy popular brat!"

Kurt's face flushed with anger as he responded "Well it's not my fault that you've decided to stay a prude! Grow up Blaine, people change, get over it!"

"It's not being a prude when you don't want to intoxicate your body! It's called self-respect. Clearly you've never heard of it."

Kurt let out a humorless laugh "That's a good one Blaine, real funny. Says the boy who...ah...who.." Kurt stuttered, not being able to think of a time when Blaine didn't have self-respect.

"Just what I thought." Blaine said coldly.

"Blaine?" Jude called, walking in on the two boys; who both looked tense "What's going on?" he asked looking from Blaine to Kurt and then back at the curly haired boy.

"You're boyfriend's being a grade A douche." Kurt glared at Jude when he put his hand on Blaine's shoulder.

"Oh my God, Kurt! How many times do I have to tell you? Get it through your thick skull that Jude is just my friend!"

"Come on Blaine, don't pay him any mind," Jude said, looking at Kurt with a judging look "Sounds like he's just jealous."

Kurt deadpanned "Jealous of you? Whatever for? Your giant jewfro?"

Jude looked hurt by the comment but stood his ground "No, you're jealous at the fact that there's a chance that Blaine and I could start dating; could being the key word. Also at the fact that you feel like you're losing Blaine to me."

Kurt felt himself pale. Did Jude read his mind or something? Kurt would be the first to admit that Jude was somewhat, if not one hundred percent, right.

"Kurt, is that true?" Blaine asked, his voice just above a whisper as he looked at Kurt with sad hazel eyes.

Kurt was quiet for a minute, no way in hell was he going to tell Blaine that Jude was right. He just couldn't, who knows what could happen Kurt feels like he does though, Blaine would tell Kurt that he shouldn't feel that way because they'll be best friends forever and then lecture him about how he changed, again. So Kurt did something that he did best: lie.

"Ha, that's good Jude. You think I'm jealous of your relationship with Blaine. You two are a good match for each other anyway. You both can be prudes together."

Jude looked taken back at what Kurt said while Blaine looked like he was on the verge of tears; that sight alone almost made Kurt breakdown right there but he kept it together. Before either of the other boys could talk Kurt spoke up, his tone cold and laced with sarcasm.

"I'll leave you two alone, I know when I'm not welcomed." Kurt turned on his heel and headed for the door, looking over his shoulder at the two boys watching him "Have fun fucking each other- oh wait... nevermind." Kurt then turned the handle and walked out the door, slamming it shut behind him.

* * *

**ooooooooooo! what's gonna happen?! Haha so how was it? I like how it played out but let me know what you think: review! **

**I'll have chapter three up sometime in the up coming week- maybe. **

**Until next time :D **


	4. Chapter 3

**hello! here's a new chapter for you all. thanks again to all of you who are reviewing and such; it means so much to me :D sorry for any mistakes, I'm thinking about getting a beta but I'm not sure... maybe... **

**well, anyway I DON'T OWN GLEE **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

To say that Kurt was mad was an understatement; he was _furious_. He didn't understand why Blaine just snapped at him like that. Okay, maybe he does see where Blaine did have a point in someway but whatever, people change. They both made that promise that they wouldn't become bitchy popular brats" in seventh grade, keep in mind they were still getting thrown into the dumpster and getting locker checks. Kurt thinks that Blaine doesn't understand why he took the role of one of the popular Cheerios and became one of the crowed; he did it to protect them both. Kurt hand the control (well somewhat) of the football team and the Cheerios; when he told them to leave Blaine alone last year after Kurt had found his best friend in the dumpster in tears. Kurt remembers being so angry that he was seeing red; let's just say his was so enraged that he scared half of the Cheerios and football players. They never touched Blaine again.

Kurt also knew he was out of line with all the prude comments but he couldn't stop himself, it just came running out of his mouth like word vomit. He put on a smile and told Mercedes that Blaine's didn't go when he got back to his car. He pulled away and headed down the street when he realized Blaine said something about how Mercedes has seen the change too. _"Mercedes' seen it too_." Is that he said. For the entire ride to the party they rode in silence with only the radio playing quietly, breaking some of the silence.

When they reached a red light Kurt glanced over at Mercedes, who was busy texting on her phone, and thought more about what Blaine had said. Kurt couldn't really see how the girl could see that big of a change in him; they were only friends for a month before Cheerios. He begged her to try out with him because refused to, once again being a buzz-kill But was he really that different, to the point that Mercedes can see it? Kurt started driving again when the light turned green.

They arrived at the party about fifteen minutes later and it was already in full swing. Kurt could hear the music from his car with the windows up. People stumbled out of the house like they're already drunk, which doesn't come to a surprise to Kurt. The two friends got out of the car and headed to the house when Mercedes let out a squeal of happiness while she ran ahead to meet up with her boyfriend, Sam Evans. They said something to each other before they shared a light kiss. Mercedes turned back to Kurt who motioned her to go on with Sam; so she did just that.

Kurt sighed and slugged his way inside the house. His fight with Blaine really killed his party mood- he really needs a pick me up. He wandered around the house for a moment, walking past the large room that was turned into a dance floor. Couches and tables were pushed up against the walls so Kurt took a wild guess that it was the living room. He then made his way into the kitchen to find Noah "Puck" Puckerman handing out them; with little Miss Popular herself sitting on a stool nearby, Quinn Fabray.

"Puck, give me the strongest thing you got." Kurt said, raising an eyebrow when Puck gave him a look; glancing over at Quinn for her input but the girl was too busy on her phone.

"It would just be straight up vodka man, that's all I could score; and beer of course."

"Yeah yeah yeah okay. Just keep the shots coming. Kurt said, grabbing the first glass out of Puck's hand. It burned his throat and was bitter but he was feeling relaxed already. He soon downed four more; glaring at Puck when he didn't hand him another shot. "Noah, I _will_ shave off your precious mohawk if you don't-"

"Here dude, have some water," Puck cut him off "I don't want your dad killing me because I gave you too much to drink." Puck said, holding out a water bottle in one hand and placing down a beer with the other; but Kurt just glared at him once more before quickly taking the bottle of beer that Puck was holding.

"Thanks but I don't need a babysitter." Kurt walked off to wander the house in his drunken state; taking a giant gulp of his drink whenever the fight with Blaine crossed his mind.

He soon finished his first beer and grabbed a second one, feeling his heart beating faster, but relaxing and feeling good, with every felt warm but he didn't care for that; the good thing is that his party mood is back and he feels like dancing. He looked back towards to kitchen to Puck who was watching him; shaking his head. Kurt started laughing, since when does Puckerman care about how drunk he got? Like he could judge, from what Kurt has heard, he goes to all the parties and gets shitfaced. Hell; he's the one who always brings the alcohol. Kurt just shrugged and carried on walking around the house, with his beer in hand.

As he walked, he took in his surroundings, all the drunken party goers enjoying themselves and the sober people who became wallflowers; watching the madness that's going on around them. Kurt smiled, picturing Blaine standing alone with them, watching him with judgement but amused eyes. _Stop it,_ Kurt thought to himself, shaking his head _He isn't here. So stop thinking about him and enjoy yourself!_ Downing the rest of his beer, he tossed the bottle somewhere on the floor, heading to the dance floor, and started grinding with Brittany S Pears.

* * *

"So what was that all about?" Jude asked, looking over at Blaine who was sitting next to him on the couch.

"Nothing," Blaine mumbled "I don't wanna talk about it."

"It's not good to bottle things up." Jude said, resting his hand on Blaine's thigh and giving it a light pat "It clearly wasn't nothing if you're so upset about it."

"Do you wanna invite the other New Directions over?" Blaine asked, standing up and walking across the room to fetch his phone "It would probably be more fun." Blaine ignored what Jude had said and started dialing up his friends.

That's how Blaine's mom found him later that night, hanging out with all of his friends in living room. Mrs. Anderson took note that Kurt wasn't there and the distant look in her son's eyes even though he was smiling; something was up. She would ask him about it later though.

"Blaine, honey, I'm home." She said, poking her head in the room "But I have to run out again because your father made plans for us tonight."

"Okay mom." Blaine said with a smile.

"That's so sweet Mrs. Anderson; my dads do that all the time." Rachel Berry said from where she sat on Finn's lap.

"Thank you sweetie but please, call me Sarah." she smiled once more before heading up the stairs to get ready.

Everyone went back to laughing and joking around with each other while Blaine sat in one of the chairs that's in the spacious living room. Seeing as he lives in the more classier part of Lima, the houses are bigger and have way more space. He kept looking down at his phone, hoping that Kurt would text him, they've had fights like this before and usually Kurt would call him; drunk or sober. Was tonight the last straw? Did he overstep his limits? Blaine sighed, not knowing what to do. He took note that a handful of people were missing as he watching his friends hangout and enjoy themselves. Mercedes, Sam. Puck, Quinn Brittany and Santana. _They probably all went to the party with Kurt_ Blaine thought, his eyes getting watery just thinking about the way Kurt had yelled at him. He couldn't play the victim card here though; Blaine was the one who started it and was yelling right back at his best friend.

"It's quiet without Mercedes here to challenge me to a diva-off." Rachel said.

"She went to Jackie's party with Kurt," Finn sulked, wishing he could have gone.

"Yeah, I'm surprised you two didn't go," Jude said to Finn and Mike "Seeing that you're on the football team."

Mike shrugged "Tina wanted to hang out, plus I know if I went I would end up drunk off my ass."

Blaine bit his lip, he wondered how drunk or tipsy Kurt was yet. He wished he could text him but Kurt's probably still angry at him or something and would just get an angry text back. So, what that thought in mind, he decided to play it safe and text Mercedes just to check in.

**Hey, how's the party?- Blaine**

He didn't have to wait long for an answer. He opened the message while trying to drown out the sound of Rachel singing Don't Rain On My Parade yet again.

_It blows. Me & Sam left. Hey r u free?- 'Cedes_

**Yea, a handful of the ND are over my house so come on over... where's Kurt?- Blaine**

_Idk, he was dancing with Britt and Santana when I left. C u soon B.- 'Cedes_

"Are you okay Blaine?" Tina asked, perching herself on the arm of the chair "You've been quiet almost the whole night."

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just worried about Kurt." he answered with a sigh.

"I'm sure he'll be fine," Tina said "He's gone to parties before and has been perfectly fine; why worry now?"

"I worried about him the past times...he may try to drive home." Blaine thought out loud. He felt himself start to panic "Oh my god Tina, what if he crashes? Knowing Kurt he would totally get behind the wheel drunk without a second thought."

"Blaine, calm down! Isn't Mercedes there with him?" Tina asked, rubbing her friend's back soothingly; feeling him relax under her touch.

Blaine shook his head "She left with Sam and they're heading over here."

"Oh, why don't we-" Tina began but was interrupted by Mercedes and Sam arriving and Blaine's mom heading down the stairs.

"Blaine, sweetheart! I'm going; we'll be home in a few hours. Love you." Sarah called, blowing her son a kiss before heading out the door. She smiled at Mercedes and Sam before her phone started to go off while she headed to her car.

"Now it's a party!" Artie laughed; high fiving Sam.

"Did it suck that much?" MIke asked, raising an eyebrow.

"It just one of those parties that you couldn't enjoy if you're drunk." Sam shrugged.

"Where's Kurt? I thought he went with you," Finn looked at Mercedes who scratched the back of her neck

"He told me I could go off with Sam... so I did. Don't worry though, I saw him dancing with Brittany and Santana before we left."

"I saw him with Puck doing shots." Sam supplied, taking a seat next to Artie on the floor and grabbing a handful of chips from the bowl in the table in front of him.

Blaine's heart dropped into his stomach as soon as the words left Sam's month. There's no doubting it now- Kurt has to drunk. "I'm going to get him," Blaine said suddenly, getting up and heading to the door "I'll be back soon."

"I'm coming with you," Jude said following him to the door "That way when we get there I can drive your car back while you drive Kurt's car."

Blaine looked at him for a moment before nodding. Thank god for Jude; Blaine didn't even think about the car situation. As the two boys headed for the car Blaine kept biting his lip, it's a nervous habit. What if Kurt already left? What if Kurt does want to see him and yells at him? What if Kurt gets made that he brought Jude? Blaine shook his head as he started the car. With a deep, calming breath, he pulled out of the driveway and to the party.

* * *

Kurt wasn't sure how much time has passed but he soon found himself sitting on the couch watching the party die down. Until now Kurt didn't think about Blaine once; but now he just wants to run to his friend and tell him that he's sorry . Maybe if he did they could just put the whole thing, and Jude, behind them and cuddle. Kurt likes cuddling- especially with Blaine. They could talk things over while they cuddle. About how much Kurt doesn't like Jude and how he's getting in the way of Kurt's friendship with Blaine.

He looked around, not seeing Mercedes, Sam, Brittany, Santana, Quinn, and Puck around, so he got up from his seat and headed to his car. He drank the last sip of his third beer and tossed it lazily on the ground as he stumbled his way across the yard and to his car. He stood there for a moment, trying to get his keys out of his pockets.

"Kurt?" he heard someone say from behind him but he couldn't pinpoint the voice. There was a sigh and then the sound of footsteps approaching.

He turned around, trying to see who it was, but his vision was getting fuzzy. He tried squinting but that only made it worse. Kurt squeezed his eyes shut before opening them and blinking rapidly. When he made out the face, he couldn't help but smile. Blaine. Blaine was here to, Kurt thinks, help him.

"Blaine!" Kurt cried and gave his friend a tight hug and pulled away to look him in the eyes "You came for me!"

The curly haired boy didn't say anything as he wrapped an arm around Kurt's waist and gently grabbed the keys from him with the other. Blaine guided him to the passenger side of the car and helped him sit down. He shut the door and walked back to the drivers side; stopping to talk to someone who Kurt didn't see at first- Jude.

Kurt was now annoyed again. Why the hell was Jude here? He couldn't have left before Blaine came? Jude doesn't care about Kurt, so he's probably doing it just to have something to use against him sooner or later. Kurt let out a ground. He felt sick: his head hurts, he feels dizzy, and his vision keeps going in and out of focus.

"Kurt?" He heard Blaine say and saw his friend hovering over him; looking worried "Are you okay?"

Kurt tried to answer but it came out as a muffled mumble before everything went black.

* * *

"Where's Kurt?" Finn asked the next day over over the phone.

"He's up in the guest room sleeping." Blaine sighed. He went and got Kurt knowing how much his friend drinks when he's upset, if he's around alcohol that is. Kurt ended up passing out before Blaine even started the car; but he woke up when they were pulling into the driveway. Blaine let out a sigh of relief, glad to know that he didn't need to take Kurt to the hospital.

"It's cool that you went and got him; I feel like a bad brother now. Anyway, I told Burt that Kurt was staying over your house anyway so it works out." Finn laughed.

"It's no problem; I feel a little guilty about it." Blaine said, looking over at the stairs, wondering when his friend will wake.

"Don't. Kurt knows his drinking limit; sometimes he just chooses to go overboard."

"I guess so." Blaine bit his lip, knowing it's for the better not to tell Finn about the fight that happened.

They talked a little more about what they could do for Sectionals but Finn soon had to go because Rachel had just arrived and needed him. After they hung up Blaine got up from the couch and headed upstairs to go check on Kurt. Walking down the hall, he hopes that they will get a chance to talk about what happened and it hopefully wont be awkward.

When he opened the door to the guest room, he peeked his head in to see that Kurt was already awake; staring at the ceiling and clutching a pillow to his chest.

"How's your head?" Blaine asked.

"_Ugh_, stop being so freaking loud." Kurt complained, burying his face in his hands.

Blaine laughed and gave Kurt a look "That's what you get for drinking."

The blue eyed boy just ground in reply.

"Well come down stairs," Blaine said after a minute or two of silence "I'm going to make some breakfast and I have some pills that may help with your hangover... also we need to walk."

Kurt looked over at him with wide eyes but Blaine was already out of the room. Kurt could hear him descending the stairs._ This is not going to end well_ Kurt thought with another ground as he buried his face in the pillow.

* * *

**so how was it? again sorry for any mistakes; I just finished writing this and wanted to get it up; but I did skim it so hopefully there isn't to many mistakes. Also please know that I haven't been to a party that has alcohol, well at least not for the kids, so I just kind of winged it... **

**Review please! Let me know what ya thought about it. **

**Until next time, love ya!**


	5. Chapter 4

**well would you look at this... a new chapter! yaaay! this one was hard to write, i never really liked how it came out- that's what took me so long to update. hmmm nothing else to say besides thank you to everyone who is reading this story; it means the world to me :)**

**I DON'T GLEE**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Kurt made himself get out of the bed after another minute or two of staring that the ceiling. The sheets smelled like Blaine, making him think that he was cuddling with Blaine, and that made him want to lay there even longer; he couldn't shake the the feeling that because of the argument yesterday Blaine didn't want him downstairs for a light talk and cuddles. He sat up with a groan, his head killing him and the brightness of the sun shining through the window wasn't helping him at all. Slowly he got out of bed and headed downstairs; rubbing his hand over his face while doing so.

The smell of cooking of waffles filled his nose when he got off the last step and he followed it to the kitchen to find Blaine standing over by the stove. The boy turned around and smiled a little over at Kurt.

"You look like shit."

"Wow. Thank you." Kurt said, rolling his eyes. He took in Blaine's curly hair, which made him look even more adorable. The apron he was wearing said "Kiss the Chef" over his Star Wars pajamas and damn, Kurt wanted to follow the aprons advice so badly but held himself back; knowing that would go well.

"Take a seat, breakfast will be ready soon."

Kurt pulled out a chair and took a seat at the kitchen table, watching Blaine as he moved; getting everything together. He pictured this being his mornings if Blaine and him ever got married. Kurt would wake up, coming downstairs to see Blaine's wild curly hair as he made breakfast; giving him a good morning kiss.

"Kurt?" Blaine asked, looking over at his friend as he placed two plates of waffles down on the table. "You okay?"

"Y-yeah, I'm fine." Kurt said, jumping when Blaine said his name. He looked over at his friend, who was now pouring coffee into mugs, and sighed.

Blaine took off the apron, grabbing the mugs and walked back over to the table. Raising an eyebrow when he glance at his friend to see him looking at his lap.

"So how's the hangover?" Blaine asked after moment of awkward silence.

Kurt looked looked up at him from his plate and shrugged, "Better. It's not as bad as I expected." and went back to eating his waffles; Blaine following his lead and doing the same. After a moment or two Kurt cleared his throat, "These are really good."

"Thanks, I used the recipe that Jude's mom gave me." Blaine said, watching his friend closely. Kurt tensed a little but then relaxed, but the look of annoyance was on a his face. Blaine sighed "Why don't you like Jude?"

"I never said that I didn't like him." Kurt responded, placing his fork and knife down; he suddenly wasn't hungry.

"Your actions speak for you, I know you Kurt. I can read you like a book."

"He just annoys me sometimes okay?"

"Why?"

"I don't know and I don't think it matters that much." Kurt said, leaning back in his chair, crossing his arms over his chest.

"You do know why, you're just not tell me." Blaine said with a glare.

"Cause it's none of your business." Kurt snapped; returning the glare.

"Look Kurt, I just want you and Jude to get along. You're both my best friends and I would like to be able to hang out with both of you at the same time."

"Thats very unlikely." Kurt mumbled. Blaine became quiet and Kurt was starting to freak out. Was he that obvious? Did Blaine really know how much he despises Jude? It's not fair that Blaine can read him so easily, even if they were friends since they were six years old. Kurt should be able to read Blaine that easily, but he can't. Even if Kurt could read Blaine like he can him; he just wants to know if Blaine likes him the way Kurt likes him.

"Was Jude right" Blaine asked, his voice careful "You feel like you're losing me as your best friend?"

"Why does it matter?" Kurt said coldly, his walls going up "All you do is lecture me and you always remind me about my stupid mistakes. I feel like you're always disappointed in me so you befriend Jude to replace me once I really screw up! So yeah, I do feel like I'm losing you as my best friend." Kurt said, his voice rising with every word. He slapped his hand over his mouth; he didn't mean to say that or have it sound that coldly.

"I didn't friend Jude because I wanted a replacement for you. He was new to the school so I did what every caring person would; talk to him and became a friend. He's nice, funny, good looking, and he understands."

"He understands what?" Kurt asked, his voice shaky. He felt his hands begin to shake so he gripped the edge of the table so tight his knuckles turned white; but his hands kept shaking,

"He understands how to be disappointed in someone greatly. The feeling of losing your best friend because they're changing and you don't know how to act around them anymore."

"So you are disappointed in me," Kurt stared at Blaine no emotion "Well I'm sorry for trying to fit it. I'm sorry for having fun and enjoying my high school life while I can but I'm not sorry for getting drunk and I'm definitely not sorry for "changing" who I am; almost everyone changes in high school Blaine. That's the only way we find out who we really are. You say you don't know how to act around me anymore, well, I think that's a load of shit. You act like Mr. Know-it-all and you judge me almost every time we hang out ever since you and Jude became besties. I wouldn't be surprised if you two sit around and judge me together."

"I think you're over acting...Do you really think that low of me?" Blaine's voice cracked.

Kurt looked down at his plate and blinked back his tears. Why the hell was this happening? Was this all that will be of their friendship? Fighting? Kurt knew that Blaine thought differently about him since the first time he found Kurt drunk when he came over. If Blaine thought of him in a low manner then why can't he do that same?

"Yes," he spoke up after a minute of thinking "Because it's clear that's how you think, and feel, about me."

Blaine shook his head and stared ahead, biting his lip, looking like he was thinking something over. Kurt held his breath as he waited; his heart beating faster when Blaine shifted in his seat and looked over at Kurt.

"Look Kurt," Blaine sighed "I don't think this is going to work out. We clearly aren't too fond of each other right now and if we keep doing this our friendship will just spiral down until there's nothing left. I really don't want that to happen."

"Wait... you mean..." Kurt trailed off because his mind was going a mile a minute. Was Blaine really going to end their friendship? What will happen? All because he drinks and has changed? Kurt hated this; he wishes he could travel back in time and stop himself from getting drunk. But sadly he can't and now he's stuck dealing with the consequences, he just didn't know that losing his best friend was one of them.

"Yes, I mean that we should stop hanging out and talking to each other until-" Blaine stopped himself, looking at the wall behind Kurt

"Until what Blaine?" Kurt demanded, feeling himself getting angered towards the hazel eyed boy. It's taking all his willpower to not snap and scream at Blaine but somehow he's keeping himself together.

"Until you stop with all the parties, the drinking... change back to the Kurt that I knew and loved freshman year." Blaine said looking him with a pleading look "Please understand that I don't like this, I just think it's for the best."

"Again with the changing!" Kurt yelled. Who the hell does Blaine think he is? He doesn't have a say in how Kurt wants to act. Never has and _never_ will. "But, you want me to change, huh?" Kurt said coldly.

"Yes, just until you stop being.." Blaine waved his hands in the air, looking for the right word to use "... bad." he finished, his eyes getting wider as Kurt stood up, giving him a humourless laugh.

"You want me to stop being bad?" Kurt laughed again and gave Blaine a smirk "Honey, you haven't seen how _bad_ can be yet."

* * *

**oh no he didn't! :P so how was it? let me know please! review (i'll update faster)**

**how about Glee's ending for season 4? wow**

**Until next time! **


	6. Chapter 5

**here's a new chapter for ya! Told you I would update faster ;) this one is fairly long and there's a flashback/dream thing right in the beginning so if any of you get confused that's what it is. I wrote this all today... I had nothing better to do... you're welcome :P sorry for any mistakes..**

**I don't own Glee!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

When Kurt got back to his house he went upstairs, ran straight for the bathroom, and threw up into the toilet. His head hurt, he feels sick, and couldn't get rid of the gagging feeling in the back of his throat; but most of all he was heartbroken. Blaine had basically said that he doesn't want to be friends anymore all because Kurt has changed too much and had to go get totally shitfaced at the party. He never thought Blaine wouldn't be happy or okay with how Kurt ended up; guess he was thought wrong.

He hasn't heard from anyone that was at the party so he took a guess that they were also hung over... just not heartbroken. He was happy that his dad and Carole weren't home home, yet he wondered how the engagement went. It's no mystery really, of course Carole said yes.

"Thank god no one's home." Kurt mumbled to himself as lifted himself off the floor and flushed the toilet. He let out a groan as blood rushed to his head, making him dizzy and his vision got blurry. He was so dizzy that he had to sit back down on the bathroom floor, resting his head against the wall; feeling his eyes getting heavy and drooping shut.

* * *

"Kurt!" Blaine yelled as he let himself into the Hummel household "Where are you? I have to tell you something really important!"

"What is it this time Blaine?" Kurt asked, coming down the stairs while adjusting his scarf "And if it's about how you had another Harry Potter marathon and didn't fall asleep; it's not important news."

"What? No, that's not what I was going to say but you gotta admit, that's impressive. But what I wanted to tell you is-um-I just.." Blaine began stumbling over his words, suddenly nervous.

"Why don't you go up to my room and I'll bring up some homemade cookies, made them last night." Kurt said with a wink; picking on his friends nervousness.

Blaine gave him a small nod and headed up the stairs as Kurt headed to the kitchen. When Blaine got to the top of the stairs he went to Kurt's room and looked around. He does it everytime he comes into his best friends room, it's always the same. He walks over to the the and lays down on in; his back facing the door as he turns to face the wall. Kurt pinned up photos of the two of them over the course of the many years of their friendship.

"Taking a trip down memory lane I see." Kurt entered his room, placing the tray of cookies and glasses of milk on the nightstand next to the bed.

Blaine sat up, smiling as he help himself to a cookie "Yeah, I was adorable back then so why not?" he joked. He took a bite and moaned "God, Kurt, I keep forgetting how awesome your chocolate chip cookies are."

Kurt smiled at his friend, saying "Thanks, I try." with a laugh and took one of the cookies. He glanced over at Blaine, who was on his second cookie and had cookie crumbs all over his face; Kurt thought it made him even more adorable. "So, what's this important news?"

"I told my parents something and they were, surprisingly, totally cool with it." Blaine said through a mouthful of cookie.

"Well are you going to tell me?"

"I will... after I'm done with these cookies."

"That's going to take forever!" Kurt jokingly exclaimed "You're gonna eat the whole try full!"

"No I won't," Blaine said, taking one last cookie and looked over at his friend with a smile "See? I only had three."

"Very good; now talk Anderson."

"Okay," Blaine took a deep breath before looking at Kurt seriously. "So, you know how you came out to me a few months ago?"

"Yes, how could I forget? You hugged me for an hour and told me over and over again that I'm still your best friend and that you still loved me." Kurt chuckled.

Blaine smiled a little and nodded "Yeah, I was very weird that day... but never mind that... it's just that...well... I'm the same way- gay I mean." Blaine said shyly, looking down at feet.

"Blaine, look at me please," Kurt said, continuing when his blue eyes were locked with the hazel eyes of his friend "You know that I don't feel any differently towards you right? I'm glad that you told me Blaine; thank you." Kurt pulled his friend in for a hug while trying to contain his excitement; this means he still has a chance with Blaine! "And your parents were okay with it?"

"Yeah!" Blaine said cheerfully, pulling out of the hug but keeping his hands on Kurt's "I was so nervous though. When I finally told them they didn't freak out or anything; they just hugged me and told me that they don't love me any less. They totally didn't do the whole "You're only thirteen, you don't know what you want yet" speech either."

"That's awesome Blaine. I'm so glad that you told me, now we can gossip all about the hotties." Kurt winked, making Blaine laugh. God he loved that sound.

"On a more serious note," Blaine said, tightening his grip on Kurt's hands. Kurt really hoped that it was sweaty and Blaine couldn't feel how fast his heart was beating. "Just know that I'll always be there for you, okay? School will be easier because we have each other and I feel like, now, we have a friendship that can never get destroyed. Cheesy but true."

Kurt almost cried at how sweet Blaine was being "It's not cheesy, I feel the same way," Kurt held up his pinky finger and cracked a smile "Besties for life?"

Blaine laughed, linking his finger with Kurt's "Besties for life."

* * *

Kurt woke up to see Finn looking very worried and scared. He somehow manage to lay down during his map, his head resting at on the cold tiles next to the tub. He won't lie, the coldness felt good, he didn't want to get up.

"Kurt?" Finn asked, his voice laced with panic "Are you okay? Did something happen at the party? Why are you crying?"

That's when Kurt noticed that he was crying. He sat, wiping his eyes quickly and looked up at Finn "Yeah, I'm fine. Just a little hung over."

"Okay, well, I'm going out to eat with Rachel if you wanna come... it could help with your hangover... maybe." Finn finished awkwardly.

"Thanks, but no thanks. I'm just gonna stay here and try to get rid of my headache." Kurt declined.

"Okay, later bro." Finn said and left the bathroom. Kurt would've scold him but he didn't have the energy to. He have a small wave as the tall boy left and got up. He didn't get dizzy this time so he walked to his room; collapsing onto his bed.

He buried his face in his pillow , no matter how much he tried he couldn't get Blaine out of his head. If Blaine doesn't want like him because he's turning "bad" then that boy clearly doesn't know what bad as. Kurt smirked as an idea came to mind; Blaine suddenly forgotten for the time being.

Kurt got out of bed, ignoring his headache, and walked over to his closet._Time for a makeover_ he thought and went to work.

* * *

Two weeks.

Blaine hasn't heard from Kurt in two weeks. He took that as a sign that their friendship really was over; that thought alone made Blaine feel sick to his stomach. Ten years of friendship down the drain all because Blaine just had to open his mouth and tell Kurt how he really felt. All week he's tried to call him but he chickened out every time. Kurt looked livid when he left Blaine's house on that dreadful Saturday morning; but Blaine looked on the positive side of things- well tried to. Finn's having the Glee club over Thursday night just to hang out so Blaine's hoping that he'll have a chance to apologize to Kurt; he just wants his friend back.

"Honey, you haven't seen how bad can be yet" Kurt said before he left- his last words to Blaine. They kept Blaine up at night, trying to figure out what they mean. Hopefully Kurt won't do anything stupid to harm himself but come on; this is Kurt Hummel we're talking about here. That was the part that worried Blaine most- will Kurt do much worse than going to parties and getting drunk? Will he try to change back to his old self? Will he keep being a popular brat? Will he become the next Puckerman? Blaine felt nauseous thinking of Kurt going bad boy- it just wouldn't be right.

Jude was being a big help with it all; he's not his best friend but he's the next best thing He would come over every other day to check up on him and just hangout; Blaine couldn't be more thankful. Yet again it reminds him of how Kurt used to do the same whenever Blaine was sick or just having a bad day. Of course he's parents don't know that he and Kurt got in a fight, that wouldn't go over well. His mom would tell him to talk to to Kurt or she'll do it for him and his dad would say that he never liked him anyway (which is a lie, he adores Kurt).

With a sigh Blaine went upstairs to his room, poptart and ice tea in hand. He took a seat at his desk and turned on his laptop. Kurt didn't' unfriend him on Facebook, so Blaine's going to become a stalker for a minute or two.

He logged in and started scrolling down his news feed, liking things from time to time. He stopped scrolling when he noticed that Kurt has changed his profile picture. Blaine kinda saw it coming though; his last on was the two of them. He clicked on it to making it bigger.

He almost choked on his ice tea.

Kurt has pink streaks going throughout his hair, a old looking leather jacket with a white V-neck underneath and black skinny jeans that had holes in the knees and to top it all off; black combat boots. Blaine stared in shock, this happened over the course of two weeks? He looked closer at the picture to see that it looked like Kurt was at some type of party with Puck, who had his arm slung around his shoulder.

Wait... was that a _cigarette_?!

"Holy shit." Blaine said breathlessly, sitting back in his seat staring at his laptop screen with a dumbfounded look. He did not see this coming. He finally understands Kurt's last words now. Teenage Dream started playing throughout his room, he looked around for a seconds, confused of where the noise was coming from, but then realized that it was his phone going off. Blaine got out of his chair and picked up his phone from where it sat on his bed.

"Hello?"

"Oh my god," Mercedes said "Have you seen Kurt? He's turning bad?! He's not answering mine or Tina's texts and calls so I'm guessing you haven't heard from him either. Oh my god; what the hell happened to him?"

"'Cedes, calm down, breath," Blaine instructed his friend "Yes, I've seen Kurt and I don't know what to make of it. I haven't talked to him in about two weeks so for me it kinda came out of nowhere."

"Are you sure you don't know? You two are close; please Blaine. I need to know what happened to my boo." Mercedes pleaded.

"Um, no I don't," Blain lied, thinking that it would be better not to tell her about the fight right now "I don't know what happened."

"What are you not telling me? You're an awful liar." she said skeptically

Damn her.

Blaine sighed "Meet me at the Lima Bean in a half hour? I'll tell you everything."

"Okay, you better be there white boy or I will come to your house."

"I'll be there, I promise. No need to come to my house." Blaine said and they both hung up. He slipped his phone into his pocket and put on his shoes. It takes him at least twenty minutes to get to the Lima Bean and knowing Mercedes she'll probably there now. Giving the picture one last guilty look, Blaine shut down his computer and headed out. How the hell can he tell Mercedes that he's basically the reason for Kurt's downfall?

Suddenly; Blaine was nervous for Thursday.

* * *

**so we got a small glimps of badboy Kurt... woo! i'm excited to write the next chapter because that's when it comes into full swing. Mercedes and Blaine's talk/Party at the Hudson-Hummels with the New Directions; gonna be a fun time. Quick thanks to all of you guys, you're awesome :D**

**Let me know what you think please!**

**Until next time! **


	7. Chapter 6

**okie dokie here's another chapter! yay! this is kinda a filler because i didn't know what to put next but i have idea but it's to early in the story for it. Jake Puckerman is in the first part of this but then he's gone but let me know if you want him around :) sorry for any mistakes.**

**I don't own Glee**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

When Blaine pulled into the parking lot of The Lima Bean he was a nervous wreck. How is going to be able to tell Mercedes that he played a party of making Kurt go bad. Blaine told him to change, repeatedly, so Kurt did just that; just for the worst. He parked his car and got out- locking the car behind him. When Blaine entered the coffee shop he saw Mercedes sitting at a table near the back of the shop. Blaine took a deep breath and ordered his drink, before heading over.

"Alright, get talking." Mercedes said right away after Blaine took a seat.

With a sigh Blaine looked over at his friend and began "Okay, so, I guess it started when Kurt first told me about Jackie's party..."

* * *

Kurt made his way down the street, carrying the motorcycle helmet that he "borrowed" from his dad's shop, Hummel Tires & Lube. His boots kicked up dirt from the street _this place needs a makeover_ Kurt thought. He was in, as the people at school and in his neighborhood call it, the "bad side" of Lima. He was heading to Puck's brothers house to pick up the motorcycle that he bought from him. The younger Puckerman was just fixing it up before the deal was sealed; even though Kurt already bought it.

"Yo Hummel," Jake Puckerman greeted, getting up from where he sat on one of the porch steps as Kurt came into view.

"Hey man." Kurt responded, walking over to the boy and giving him a bro hug.

"The bike is in the garage," Jake said, leading the way "Puck said I'm too have one." he rolled his eyes and pressed a button on the garage remote.

"You're a freshman dude, you don't even know how to drive." Kurt pointed out with a smirk.

"Doesn't mean I can't have it."

"It's a waist." Kurt put simply, his smirk turning into a smile when the door of the garage opened and the bike came into view; a 2008 Yamaha Star that was Candy Red. "I gotta admit though, you did a bang up job of fixing it up. I'm impressed."

"Thanks, I guess," Jake shrugged "I would stick around but my mom is gonna be home soon; I gotta finish cleaning."

Kurt chuckled "Sucks... later than bro."

Jake handed Kurt the key and headed towards the door, "Later."

Kurt walked over to the motorcycle and smiled; this is totally awesome. He swung his leg over the side and sat down, grinning like a madman as he placed the key in the ignition and making the bike roar to life. He put on the black helmet, it was a plus that it went well with the bike, revved the engine and sped out of the driveway and down the street; smiling like an idiot the whole time.

He slowed down as he came up a red light and his stomach started the growl. He sighed and made a right turn when the light turned green, heading to his favorite place to get a nice snack; personality change or not.

The Lima Bean.

* * *

"... leading me here, sitting with you." Blaine finished, burying his face in his hands as he tried to hold back his tears. His best friend is now a complete stranger and there's nothing he can do about it "It's all my fault Mercedes, I told him to change so many times that he did. I'm a terrible friend."

"Oh Blaine, it'll be okay. We can talk to him on Thursday, maybe." Mercedes said sounding unsure about the idea.

"Don't get my hopes up 'Cedes, he probably hates me, I hate me."

"Stop that, you're awesome Baine and you were just looking out for him; you had now idea that it would lead to this. I don't see how anyone could hate you." Mercedes councled.

"It's easy." Blaine mumbled with an eyeroll, taking his face out if his hands.

"Anyway, wow, I was not expecting all of that." Mercedes changed the topic back to Kurt "Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"I dunno." Blaine said, staring at a spot in the table for a while before letting out a sigh and burying his face in his hands again.

Mercedes just watched her friend with a look if pitty, sure she was upset that he played a big party of Kurt's downfall but he was beating himself up for it enough; he doesn't need her to get on his case. Her phone buzzed from where it sat on the table and she couldn't help but smile at the lame romantic text Sam had just sent her. Mercedes was so absorbed in her phone that she didn't hear the door of the Lima Bean opened, making the bells chime. After she sent a text in response, Mercedes looked up and nearly choked on her coffee.

"Holy shit." she said with wide eyes as she took noticed of the person who just walked in.

"'Cedes? Is everything okay?" Blaine moved his hands away from his face a second time to turn around in his seat to find what his friend was staring at. At first he didn't see anything out of the ordinary. Just a coffee shop with paintings on the walls and people coming and going through the door. He glanced over at the counter before turning around to face his friend again and his heart nearly stopped.

"Kurt." Mercedes said, looking over Blaine who was now turned back around, looking pale. "What the hell should we do?" she asked in a hushed whisper.

"I don't know! He probably doesn't know we're so just act natural?" Blaine suggested looking panicked.

"Yeah, I guess so," Mercedes bit her lip "Or should we go over to him? How 'bout we get his attention!"

"Stop yelling!" Blaine said with a hushed yell, looking over to see if Kurt had hear the girl; he hadn't. "Don't get his attention, he won't come over anyway, he hates me."

"Again with the hate. Blaine, did he tell you that he hates you?"

"Well no but it's my fault that he's like this-"

"Stop blaming yourself with all of this. Sure, you told him to change but you had no idea he would take it seriously and it would play out this way."

"You're right, I need to stop." Blaine lied, he knows it's his fault Mercedes doesn't need to know that he will continue to beat himself up over it.

"That's my boy," Mercedes said, standing up "Come on, lets go to the mall. I need new clothes for the summer."

"But we went last week for that that same reason." Blaine pointed out with a smile as he followed his friends lead.

"One can never have too many clothes." Mercedes said wisely, making Blaine think of Kurt because he used to say that when they were in middle school. Mercedes linked her arms with his as they headed out of the Lima Bean, taking notice of the red motorcycle that was parked next to Blaine's car.

"Did you drive here?" Blaine asked his friend, confused on why Mercedes had took a seat in the passenger seat of his car.

"No, my dad did. My car is in the shop getting the breaks fixed so it works out."

"Okay," Blaine laughed staring his car, about to pull out when the owner of the red motorcycle caught his attention. He watched the dude get on his bike, then he realized who it was, but it was too late to back away and leave because the two of them had made eye contact.

"Kurt." Blaine whispered as he held the gaze of his ex-best friend before shaking his head and pulling out and driving out of the parking lot. His heart felt heavy as he made his way towards the mall; Kurt was completely different and it was entirely his fault.

* * *

Thursday came quicker than Blaine wanted, he'll be over Kurt's house and who knows will happen. Maybe Kurt will call him out and push him down the stairs. Maybe Burt knows and won't let him in the house. Maybe Kurt will want to talk to him and they can be friends again. It's only been two and a half week and he misses his friend like crazy.

Since his parents haven't been home for a week because of a wedding in Aruba; Blaine has been watchin movies all night long in the living room. Blaine hasn't been able to sleep ever since he saw Kurt in the parking lot Monday morning. He was so different; he held himself differently, his clothes were totally different, his hair, the way he looked at Blaine; everything. Whenever he would close his eyes a memory that he shared with Kurt would sneak it's way into his mind and make him wake up in tears. Blaine really screwed up and he really needs to fix things.

Blaine looked himself over in the mirror one last time, sighing at his appearance. He didn't even try to tame his curls, he had dark circles under his eyes and was dressed in khaki shorts and a plain red polo, topped off with black boat shoes. With another sigh he slugged his way out of his bedroom door and down the stairs, grabbing his keys off the hook and heading to his car.

Katy Perry played throughout the car but Blaine was too tired to sing along and the entire car ride there his nerves get the best of him as he got closer and closer to Kurt's house. Part of him was hoping that Kurt wasn't there and he got the day wrong so he could just go home and watch another movie while the other part hopes that Kurt was home and they would have the chance to talk again.

When he pulled up to the Hudson-Hummels household he noticed that he was the last one to arrive, seeing that their was multiple cars that he recognized so he took a guess that everybody was already there. Blaine killed the engine and climbed out of his car. His palms become sweaty and his heart picked up with every step he made to the front porch. He knocked with a shaky hand and looked around while he waited for someone to answer the door, that's when he saw the motorcycle in the driveway next to Finn's truck. He looked around more but couldn't find Burt's truck so he guessed he was out. Blaine looked back at Kurt's red motorcycle and bit his lip. Is it too late to run and hide? He could probably make it to his car before someone answered the door and just text Finn that he was sick.

Blaine tasted blood, he touched his bottom lip and drew it back to see a tiny spot of blood on the tip of his finger so quickly stopped biting his lip. The door opened a moment later and Blaine looked up, ready to smile but never got to that point.

"Blaine?" Kurt asked, sounding shocked that he found Blaine on the other side of the door.

"Hell yeah! Anderson is here, let's party now!" someone exclaimed from somewhere in the house, probably Sam.

"Kurt." Blaine gulped, looking at the new bad boy with wide eyes.

* * *

**so how was it? sorry if it sucked; like i said it's a filler (kinda) **

**next chapter is going to be hanging out with the new directions, it was going to be this one but it didn't play out that way.. oh well**

**review please! **

**until next time!**


	8. Chapter 7

**sorry about not updating sooner, i've just been really busy with finals and stuff. but now i'm on summer vacation, that meaning I'll have a lot more free time to relax and write. woo! but yes, on with this chapter (sorry if there's any mistakes)**

**Song used- Shout by the Isley Brothers **

**I don't own Glee or anything else you know of in this chapter. **

**Brittany singing- **is normal

**Blaine-** _is in italics _

**Everyone- ****_bold and italics_**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

The two ex-friends stood there, looking at each other; not quite knowing what to do. Blaine took in Kurt's new look: the leather jacket, the messy hair, ripped jeans and a V-neck.. totally not the Kurt he knew and loved. Kurt did the same and he didn't really like what he saw: Blaine's curls weren't tamed and he looks like he hasn't slept. Beside that Blaine looked like himself just with a plain outfit; there was no bowtie or the happy gleam in his eye and that concerned Kurt greatly.

"Um, Blaine? Are you- are you okay?" Kurt stuttered, not really knowing if he should voice his concern or not.

"I could ask you the same thing." Blaine said quietly, looking at Kurt with sad eyes; which broke the newly appointed bad boy's heart.

Out of impulse and old ways, Kurt reached out and brushed a few curls off of Blaine's forehead "You really should try to get more sleep. Were you up watching Harry Potter again?" Kurt asked, smiling softly at the small laugh that escaped Blaine's lips.

"Doctor Who, actually." Blaine responded, loving how he was talking to Kurt again.

"You're such a dork." Kurt chuckled as the two boys continued to stare at eachother; missing the other greatly.

"Yo, dude, isn't Blaine here or-oh, sorry." Finn interrupted; standing behind his step-brother to be. He took in how happy Blaine looked and how Kurt's hand was mindlessly playing with a curl. He was surprised to see that the two of them were talking. He had heard both sides of the story, well more Kurt's then Blaine's, but it didn't sound like they ended on a good note but he was happy nonetheless.

Upon hearing Finn speak, that must of slipped Kurt right back into his new bad boy mode. He removed his hand from Blaine's hair and the content smile disappeared, replaced by a smirk as he looked Blaine over one last time before he headed to his motorcycle. "Tell my dad I'm going out, I'll be home late so don't wait up." he called over his shoulder, putting on his helmet before starting the bike and pulling out of the driveway.

"Blaine," the boy heard Finn say from the doorway "You coming? We got pizza and stuff."

Blaine felt his smile fade as he watched his old friend speed down the street and out of sight. His curls fell back into his forehead and he sighed, so much for talking to Kurt. But at least he got a conversation even if it was only a minute long; it was better than nothing. Blaine looked down at his feet, thinking about how quickly Kurt's attitude changed and how he looked at him; it broke Blaine's heart.

"Come on Blaine," Finn said gently, giving his friend a look of pity as Blaine entered the house and into the living room where the others were. He took a seat next to Mercedes who gave his hand a light squeeze before turning her attention back to Artie and Sam, who were going head to head in Sing It.

* * *

The engine of his motorcycle roared loudly as Kurt sped away from his house, more importantly, away from Blaine. He let his guard down and let himself talk to Blaine, but how couldn't he? The boy looked like he was hit by a bus and it broke his heart. The last time he saw Blaine like that was in 6th grade when he found out that Cooper was moving to LA. But even that wasn't as bad as Blaine is now. Kurt couldn't help but wonder if he was the reason Blaine beating himself up over how the outcome of the fight changed Kurt? Or was Blaine simply staying up watching his nerdy shows all night? Call Kurt a bitch or whatever you want but he's kinda hoping that Blaine was upset about the fight and was up at night thinking about everything.

It wasn't just the fight that made Kurt snap and change; the popularity got so out of hand, so did being on the Cheerios, and it was annoying the crap out of him. His fellow Cheerios, along with the football team, took turns with who was going to slushy the nerd that crosses paths with them. Kurt might be a bitch and cold hearted sometimes but he would never become a bully. So of course when it was his time to bully he refused to and let the freshman boy go without harming them, but he got crap for not doing it. One of the girls told him it was so they stay at the top of the cool pyramid just because Santana, Brittany and Quinn joined glee club and with Mike, Finn, Sam, and Puck also in the club; it was slowing making it's way to being the cool the factor of the school. Kurt thought it was a load of bull and he was scared that the Cheerios would burst out in High School Musical if they kept telling him about the status quo that he cares so little for.

Then there was the whole thing with Coach Sue and her hatred towards the glee club which got on Kurt's nerves almost every practice since she always makes a jab at one of the members, which Kurt wasn't a fan of but he let it slide. Until one day at practice Coach made remark on Blaine and it pissed Kurt the hell off. He basically called Coach Sue out on it, but it ended up backfiring with everyone saying that Kurt has a crush on Blaine; thank god that rumor didn't spread.

It's summer now and it's a whole knew Kurt. A whole new Kurt who won't be taking shit from anyone- unless it's his dad or Carole- but besides that,_ no one_.

A few minutes later Kurt pulled over to the side of the road and parked his bike. Seeing that Puck is over at his house hanging out with his friends from New Direction, Kurt made plans to meet up with a few of his buddies that he met through Puck. There's two of them and they're from the next town over: Westerville. Jeff Sterling and Nick Duval.

Kurt liked them a lot, they just didn't care people thought and do whatever they feel like. In a way they were just like him, badasses but not one hundred percent there yet. Sure when the three of them first met it was at a party in some underground hall and yeah, they all have been drinking but that was beside that point. The point is that Jeff and Nick are two really cool dudes and Kurt likes hanging with them.

He got off his motorcycle and headed over to one of the benches in the park, where he'll be meeting the other boys at. Kurt slipped the box of cigarettes and his lighter from out of his pocket, picking one, lighting it and putting them away. He took a long drag of his cigarette as he looked around, the darkening sky casting an eerie look to the playground before him. He looked up at the sky and exhaled, a cloud of smoke appearing before him and disappearing a second later. Kurt wasn't one to smoke on a daily basis, every once in awhile he will when he stressed, like tonight. Even though his conversation with Blaine was short, Kurt wishes that he had stuck around for a little bit longer because it looked like the curly haired boy was going to say something. For some reason Kurt wanted to hear it and it seemed important.

"Yo Hummel." A voice said from behind him, making him snap out of his thoughts and turn around to see Jeff and Nick standing behind him.

"Hey guys," Kurt greeted, getting up and giving them each a bro hug. "Puck's busy tonight or he would be joining us."

"Well no shit," Nick said sarcastically, lighting his own cigarette before passing the lighter Jeff.

"Conner is having a kickass party," Jeff said, flicking his blonde bangs out of his eyes and hanging Nick his lighter back "I was there before I got Nick."

"Why couldn't you drive yourself?" Kurt asked, raising an eyebrow.

"The old man took my car away because I was in after curfew by four hours."

"Damn Duval, I thought my dad was bad."

Nick just shrugged and put his cigarette to his lips, "So what are we doing?"

"We could go back to Conner's party, I'm sure he won't mind." Jeff suggested.

"Nah, not really in the party mood." Nick declined. He punched Jeff in the arm when the blonde called him a loser before turning to Kurt. He studied the boys features, thinking something over.

"Quit staring at me creep." Kurt smirked, flicking the bud of his cigarette onto the ground and putting it out with the toe of his boot "I know I'm hot but there's no need to stare; all ya gotta do is ask."

"Wait.. what? No! Kurt- I'm straight!" Nick stumbled, caught off guard by the blue eyed boys comment "I was just thinking that you would look good with some piercings."

"Yeah, you're straight alright."

"Shut up Hummel."

"He's right though. I can see you with a couple piercings." Jeff spoke up, agreeing with his friend.

"Well, I did always want an eyebrow piercing.." Kurt admitted, fixing his leather jacket while the two boys in front of him nodded.

"Well? What are we waiting for? Let's go get you a damn piercing. Who knows, maybe Jeff won't chicken out this time and get his nose done."

"You are so dead when we get to Dalton." Jeff warned, finished off his cigarette and Nick did the same before heading over to his car with Kurt in tow. "Meet you there Hummel?"

"Duh." was Kurts answer as he got onto his bike and revved the engine; making Nick shake his head and call out the window.

"Show off!"

Kurt sent him a wink before putting on his helmet and taking off down the street to the mall, Jeff and Nick following behind him.

* * *

Blaine took a sip of his soda as he watched Brittany and Mike dance with the other New Direction members watching them, making bets on a who was going to win and cheering them on. Usually Blaine would be over there, laughing and joking around with his friends, but he's just too tired to do anything except watch. He was talking to Tina and Mercedes earlier about nothing in particular, he could tell that they were trying to cheer him up but it wasn't working. After awhile they gave up trying and left to join the others, but kept casting him worried glances every once in awhile.

"Are you okay?" Brittany asked, taking a seat next to Blaine on the couch, "You look sad and I don't like it when my dolphin is sad."

"Yeah Britt, I'm okay. Just a little tired. No need to worry." Blaine assured the blonde cheerleader with a small smile.

Brittany nodded and was quiet for a moment, looking around the living room as if searching for something, "I know how to make you feel better!" she bounced a little in her seat "We can sing together. Our voices are the best in glee."

"I don't know Brittany, I rather just sit here and watch."

"Nope. You're singing with me. I miss the smell of your raspberry hair gel and now this payback. Guys! Blaine and I are gonna sing!" she called over to the group, pulling Blaine up with her as she got up.

"It's about time," Artie said "I thought that Blaine was never gonna sing."

"I heard you singing this song a lot in school." Brittany said as she scrolled through Finn's iPod "So me and you are gonna sing it and be happy."

Blaine was on the fence about singing, he really didn't feel like it but he wanted make his friend happy. So with a reluctant sigh, he nodded and waiting for the song to come on. When the opening note came over the speakers of the iHome, he couldn't help but laugh. He cleared his throat and got ready for opening. If he's going to sing there's no need to not put all he has into the song. Blaine always give all he had into a performance, even if it was for fun or he was in a sour mood.

_We-eee-eeel_... He sang, taking a short pause to smile over at Brittany before launching into the song with the New Directions singing back up; everyone acting dancing and jumping around. Blaine was surprisingly starting to get in a better mood.

_You know you make me wanna_

_**Shout!**_

_Kick my heels up and_

**_Shout!_**

_Throw my hands up and_

**_Shout!_**

_Throw my head back and_

Brittany took over then, sliding right up to him before jumping into the coffee table.

Come on now

_**Shout!**_

Don't forget to say you will

Don't forget to say, yeah

Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah!

Blaine joined her on the table and looked out to his friends who were smiling and singing along, doing random dance moves to the catchy beat

_**Say you will**_

_Say it right now bab-ay_

_**Say you will**_

_Come on, come on_

**_Say you will_**

_Say it, will-a you-ooooo!_

_**Say you will**_

_**Say!**_ _say that you love me_

**_Say!_** _say that you need me_

**_Say!_** _say that you want me_

**_Say!_** _you wanna please me_

**_Say!_** _come on now_

_**Say!**__ come on now_

_**Say!**__ come on now_

_**Say!**_

Brittany took over and Blaine jumped off the table and over to Artie, laughing and dancing around the group of his friends.

I still remember

**_Shooby-doo-wop-do-wop-wop-wop-wop_**

When you used to be nine years old

**_Shooby-doo-wop-do-wop-wop-wop-wop_**

That line stuck Blaine, he tapped Arite on the shoulder to let him know he could take over, so the wheelchair boy did. The others kept singing and dancing, not noticing that the smile on Blaine's face was slowly disappearing and the boy left the room, heading upstairs to use the bathroom.

He closed the door behind him, the music getting muffled a little but he could still hear it. Blaine has no idea on why that one line hit home. He looked at himself in the mirror, he looked even more tired and his cheeks who a little flushed from singing and dancing around the living room, even if it was for a small portion of the song. Blaine turned the faucet on the sink for the cold water and cupped his hands underneath it. He bent over and slashed some in his face, trying to freshen up. For what? He had no idea.

The memories from when he and Kurt were nine made their way into his head and he smiled at one of them. Burt had made a tree house for his son in the backyard in the giant oak tree. As soon as it was done, Kurt and Blaine and told him all about it. A day later the two boys were up playing in it, playing house, dress up and having tea parties. Blaine wishes that he could back to when he and Kurt were kids. They didn't have to worry about that hate that comes with being gay, they were still best friends, and there was nobody else in the picture except them. Sadly though, he couldn't. He's stuck here in the present, without his best friend.

He turned off the faucet and dried his face with one of the blue towels on the back of the bathroom door. He turned back to face the mirror and gave himself a good, hard look. Blaine was determined, he has a goal to hit by the end of the upcoming school year. He will get his best friend back; even if it was the last thing he does.

* * *

**again, sorry for not updating soon, but thank you for reading so far! and for reviewing, following and favoring :D **

**So what do you think about Jeff and Nick? They'll be around more in upcoming chapters. I just love my Warbler boys**

**review please! I update faster when ya do... ;)**

**until next time! **


	9. Chapter 8

**hiya! i'm back with a new chapter; time to party! i'm quiet proud at how this chapter came out so I hope you enjoy it and thank you to everyone who favorited, followed, and reviewed! I wrote a one shot about Sam and Kurt so you should go read that- if ya want. That's where I got the name for the pizzeria that's in this chapter. **

**I don't own Glee nor Pixar **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Come on ladies, pick it up!" Coach Sue screamed into her megaphone as she watched her Cheerios practice under the burning hot sun. One of the girls seemed to be getting tired and that just won't do for Sue "The first one to passout is getting kicked off the team!"

Kurt shook his head from where he was watching the practice happen on the bleachers. That would be him on the field in his Cheerio uniform, that is if he still was on the cheerleading squad that is. To be honest, Kurt was surprised that Coach didn't notice that he wasn't there yet. He was really glad that he was about to quit though, Coach Sue is nothing but a bitch and Kurt's had enough of her attitude. Seeing that she was a teacher, he couldn't hit her, but he could rebel against her by quitting; making the Cheerios all girls again. Yeah, Kurt liked the sound of that.

He got up from his seat, fixing his black, mirrored lenses ray bans before making his way over to his soon to be ex-cheerleading coach. His boots made his steps sound heavier than they were and the chain that hung on his black shorts jingled as he walked. Kurt carried his uniform in a plastic bag that was slung over his shoulder. He stuffed his free hand into the pocket of his jean vest, it covered in band patches and stitched up rips, that he had on over a plain white t-shirt.

"Wait a minute... Sandbags, where's Porcelain?" Coach Sue yelled over to Santana, who rolled her eyes with a shrug; carrying on the dance with ease.

"Right here coach." Kurt from behind the lady in the blue and white tracksuit, making her turn around. At first she seemed surprisingly relieved that Kurt was there.. that was until she took in his outfit.

"Porcelain," Sue said slowly as she looked him over with judgment in her eyes "Why does it look like Danny Zuko threw up all over you? And why aren't you in your Cheerios uniform?"

Kurt rolled his eyes behind his sunglasses "As much as I would love to stick around and play twenty questions with you I got shit to do. So, to keep this short and sweet, I'm quitting the cheerios."

"Don't insult my intelligence," Coach smirked with a chuckle "No you're not quitting."

"Pretty sure I just said that I am."

"And why would you do that? Being on the Cheerios is the one thing that kept you from joining the Glee club, which is run by a man who has more grease in his hair then a fast food kitchen."

"Bye." was Kurt's answer as he placed his uniform at her feet and walked off, ignoring Sues threats. He pulled out his iPhone and called Puck as he made his way down the steps of the bleacher and away from the football field. Kurt took the cigarette that he tucked behind his ear earlier before confronting his old coach and lit it.

"Yo dude, I'm out front of the school." Puck said when he picked up after the third ring "Get your ass in gear, I think Figgins is here and he's one of the last people I wanna see right now."

"Calm down, I'm coming around the side now, I can see you from here." Kurt hung up and rolled his eyes. Who knew Puck could be a drama queen? Well, there's a first time for everything. He took another drag of his cigarette as he got closer to Puck's black 1970 mustang convertible, know that he will have to put it out before getting in. Since it's such a kickass car, Puck doesn't let anyone smoke or eat in there; which Kurt could understand, like it was said before, it's a kickass car. One more inhale of his cigarette, he flicked it on the ground and stepped on it as he made his way closer to his friend. He exhaled, all the smoke that filled his lungs now leaving, and ran a hand through his hair; chuckling to himself as he did the action. The old Kurt wouldn't even dare to run a hand through his hair cause it would ruin it. "Wow, I was such a joke." Kurt said out loud with another chuckle.

"What's so funny?" Puck asked as the fair skinned boy took a seat in the passenger seat.

"Nothing dude... what are we doing?"

"Well, Jeff and Nick can't hang until later tonight- they're getting us into some crazy ass party which is gonna be banging. But I figured we can go back to my place, hangout out and drink a you'll get high with me this time."

"I like the way you think, Puckerman."

Puck pulled away from the school and headed down the street "Wait, so you'll pass around a joint with me this time?" he sent his friend a sideways glance. He knew that Kurt was still trying to get into all the "bad kid stuff", slowing making his way up the ladder. Puck knew he should be against it, Kurt has a bright future ahead of him and he's slowly throwing it out the window- well, maybe not. It depends on how he acts in school and if he does his work. Knowing Kurt he probably will but half ass the unipotent assignments.

"Did I stutter? Why the hell not." Kurt said, leaning back in his seat and hanging his arm over the side of the car.

"Aight dude, just a warning though; since it's your first time gettin high, it'll last for awhile."

"How long we talking?" Kurt raised an eyebrow as he rolled his head to the side to look at his friend.

"Three... four hours." Puck replied with a shrug "It'll be gone before you get home so your old man won't kill ya."

"Maybe I'll just tell him that I'm staying at Nick's... yeah, I'll do that." Kurt mumbled the last part to himself as he got his cell phone out of his pocket and unlocking it. He tried to hide his lock screen from his friend; seeing that it was a picture of him and Blaine before they had their falling out. Everyday he swore to himself that he was going to change it but when he went to he always changed his mind. Okay yes, he still has a soft spot for Blaine (of course he would never admit that out loud) and just couldn't seem to delete him from his life completely. Their way to many good memories for Kurt just to forget so quickly; take his lock screen or example. Last summer Kurt took Blaine down the shore and the two of them snuck out to go to the beach and watch the sunrise. The two friends were sitting on a blanket and Blaine decided it would be fun to take pictures so, of course, Kurt agreed. His favorite one ended up being the one where Blaine's eyes were cross eyed, his nose was crunched up with his tongue sticking out of his mouth while Kurt was just laughing at his friend for being so ridiculously adorable.

After a quick phone call to his dad telling him about his plans (made up of course) he hung up and closed his eyes as AC/DC played through the cars speakers. He would usually feel guilty about lying to his dad but he just doesn't give a shit. The first few times it was hard but he just kept doing it and doing it to the point where it got easy and he felt nothing at all. Like Puck said, it'll get easier.

* * *

Blaine laughed as Jude continued to tell his story about how his brother destroyed the flat screen TV they had in the living room because he and his friend kept throwing the football around and it ended up hitting the TV; making it fall off the wall. Blaine was enjoying himself, truly smiling and laughing; nothing was forced. Being around Jude always did make Blaine feel a little less stressed and more relax. Sure his other friends meant well with trying to cheer him up because of the whole Kurt situation but they kept bring it up so it made it kind of hard to forget about it and enjoy himself. Unlike them, Jude didn't even touch the topic of Kurt but instead told him stupid family stories or they would just lounge around and watch pointless reality TV.

"I want pizza!" Jude exclaimed as he finished his story and got up from his bean bag chair "Let's get pizza."

"Ugh, by why? I'm comfy." Blaine complained, snuggling deeper into his own bean bag chair. The two of them were currently hangout in Jude's room. Blaine always loved his friends room, the walls were a nice light blue and he had a white carpet, the sheets and curtains also blue and white. The bean bag chairs were black, they seemed like they would be out of place but Blaine thinks that they make the room complete (plus it would be way too much blue and white for him to handle).

"Because pizza is delicious." Jude said in a serious manner as he over to his closet to get his shoes. "Maybe we can get pizza and then see a movie. Monsters University is out and it looks so good!"

"Can't we just order it and have it be delivered?"

"Nope, get your ass up Anderson. We're going out." Jude slipped his feet into his plain black vans and went over to his friend to kick him in the shin "I know you want to see it too, you sent me a very long text explaining, in detail, about why you think Pixar is so amazing for making a squeal. So come on."

Blaine got up with an over dramatic sigh and smoothed out his red, white, and black button up shirt and then straightened out his khaki shorts. Jude made a very valid point, he did want to see Monsters University really badly and he was hungry. Very hungry. "Okay, I'm up. Let's go. I need food."

Jude just shook his head and lead the way down down the stairs, out of his house and to his car. The two boys sang along- loudly and badly- with the radio all the way to Rick's Brickhouse Pizzeria. At red lights people would looked over and give them judgmental or amused looks, but mostly judgment. When Jude finally pulled into the parking lot of the pizzeria, they were both red in the face from laughing and Blaine eyes were filled with tears.

"Well that was eventful." Jude said as the two friends headed towards the small building "and totally unsafe. I couldn't see 'because I was laughing so hard at times!"

"Hey, it's not my fault." Blaine said with a smirk and held the door opened for his friend. "Go get a table, I'll go order the usual."

Jude sent him a nod and headed for the back of the small but very homey pizzeria. Blaine then walked over to the counter and placed the order for a medium cheese pizza and grabbed two cans of Pepsi to add to the order. After he ordered and got a number for his table he walked back to Jude, who was looking out the window, and handed him one of the sodas with a smile.

"Dude, have I told you the story about how me and my friends almost got arrested for "trespassing onto private property"?" Jude asked, using air quotes.

"No, I don't believe you have, but this should be good." Blaine shook his head as his friend launched into his tale; laughing already.

* * *

"Damn, this is one big house." Puck whistled as he, Jeff, Nick, and Kurt made their way up the many porch steps.

"Welcome to Westerville boys." Jeff said, slinging an arm around Kurt and Puck and entering the house with Nick following behind with a slight grin on his face.

Kurt (who was still slightly high) looked around the house with wide, excited eyes. Teenagers were everywhere. Dancing in the living room or just roaming the house with red cups in their hands. He walked out from under Jeff's arm and headed towards the dance floor, ready to get his groove on. He past many drunken couples who were sloppily making out but Kurt didn't spare them any mind. A redhead caught his eye already and he picked up his pace to get to the dance floor faster. They made eye contact and Kurt saw lust in the other boys eyes. Usual Kurt would feel awkward about that, even if he is a new man; he was never going to be one of those bad boys who drink and have mindless sex all the time. But this time around Kurt wasn't fazed by it. In fact he found it kind of sexy and he felt himself getting turned on as the redhead's eyes roamed up and down his body.

"What's your name, sexy?" Kurt whispered in the boy's ear as he wrapped an arm around his waist and made his back press up against his chest.

"Oliver." he responded as some fast song came on and he started to grind against Kurt, letting out a moan as the blue eyed boy ran a hand dangerously close to his crotch.

Kurt had no idea what he doing, he just knew that it felt good when Oliver grinned against him so he decides to grind back. He soon started he attacked his lips to the redheads neck, sucking on the redheads neck, who let out another moan and threw his head back onto Kurt's shoulder; allowing the boy more access. Kurt sucked harder as his hand once again traveled on the inside on Olivers thigh while his other hand had a nice, firm grip on the boys hip.

Suddenly Oliver turned around his Kurt's arms so he was was facing the boy with a seductive grin his face. He crashed their lips together in a needy and sloppy kiss, tongues fighting for dominance. Kurt felt Olivers hand go underneath his shirt, grabbing at the soft skin of his back. Kurt let out a shameless moan as the redhead kissed his jaw line and down his neck to where his collar bone was showing due to his low cut shirt. Olivers thigh pressed up against Kurt's hard on, making the pale boy bite his lip.

"Why don't we take this somewhere else more private?" Oliver whispered in Kurt ear. At the small nod he got as an answer, he took Kurt's hand, leading him to the stairs. Kurt knew where this was going but he was way too horny to care. He stared at Olivers ass as the boy walked up the stairs and started going over the pros and cons. Kurt knew that he really shouldn't be doing this but hey, there's a first time for everything; right?

* * *

**oh my kurt, you're so bad :P so how was it? let me know what ya think! the nest chapter might start up with the new school year cause that's what's gonna be picking up this story and making it more entertaining! yeah! **

**so guess who i'm seeing tomorrow night? Darren Freakin' Criss! god i'm so excited! **

**once again, review! **

**Until next time :)**


	10. Chapter 9

**hi! here's another chapter for all of you :D I was gonna get this up sooner but I had major writers block (so sorry if this isn't that good and for any mistakes) and I was in Philadelphia for the weekend so I didn't have a chance to write then but it was really fun; man love the city :P**

**Anyway I don't own glee!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Blaine!" a very loud voice yelled out from down the hall to the boy who was at his locker. With a sigh the boy looked over and saw Rachel skipping down the hall, books in hand. "Oh my gosh I am so excited for this school year! Another year to try and win Nationals, well of course we are because I'll be singing lead and with my show stopping voice we'll win; no doubt in my mind."

"I'm impressed, you said that all in one breath." Blaine said with a smile, resisting an eye roll. Another school year is here aka another year where Rachel and Finn get all the good songs. He shook his head that the thought and continued to gather the books he needed for class. Rachel giggled and went on and on about her summer but Blaine didn't really care about how her dad's bought her a new car or how they went to New York for two weeks. Don't get him wrong, he was glad that his friend had a great summer, he just wasn't in the mood. Junior year was probably the most important year of high school and Blaine's already stressed out; thanks to Rachel Berry.

"Rachel, leave the poor boy alone." Mercedes said as she came up to the two "It's the first day back and we really don't need to hear about all of your giant, spectacular news right now. Save it for glee club after school."

"My talent and I are so underrated here. One day I'll be a big Broadway star and you'll-"

"-be sorry that you mistreated me." Mercedes and Blaine finished for the girl, both of their voices laced with annoyance.

Blaine put his books in his bag before closing his locker before facing the Broadway star wannabe. "Look, Rachel, I don't mean to come across as rude- neither does Mercedes- I just had a bad night yesterday and this morning wasn't that great either. Save me all your highly entertaining stories for glee or the next time we hang out okay? I would love to hear them then."

"Okay, I feel better now even though you both are going to be sorry about how you just treated me. I'll remember this but I won't hold it against you since you're having a bad day." Rachel's smile widen, pulling Blaine into a quick bone crushing hug before skipping off down the hallway towards Finn's locker.

"You're going to regret telling her that." Mercedes told Blaine has she linked arms with the boy and headed off to class. "Knowing her she'll be at your house right after school to tell you everything that happened in detail."

"I don't care. Sure she can be annoying but she means well. You gotta admit, she does have some pretty awesome stories." Blaine teased, nudging his friends side with his elbow. "And don't think that you're not going to help me get through it; you'll be there."

"Oh hell to the no."

"Welcome back queers!" somebody yelled from behind them; make the two friends stop dead in their tracks. They slowly turned around, making eye contact for a quick second, before facing the jocks that were behind them. "You know what time of the year it is right?"

"The beginning of the school year?" Blaine asked with a raised eyebrow. He's been over this so many times with the same old jocks that he isn't afraid to stand up for himself, that is unless he's alone, then he keeps his mouth shut. He feels Mercedes grab his hand tightly and he knows that he has to stand up for her if not himself. "I mean really, we go over this every year; you would think that you understand it by now. But honestly I'm surprised they let you passed freshman year."

"Oh watch out," Rick "The Stick" Nelson mocked "the little fairy grew up over the break. Did your butt buddy Hummel teach you that one?"

Blaine bit his lip at the mention of Kurt, to be honest the thought of seeing him again in the hallways and possibly in class didn't even cross his mind. Mercedes squeezed his hand tighter and he looked over at her but she was too busy staring at the two slushies in the hands of Rick's friends. Great, there goes another outfit ruined because of slushie stains, but thank god he has an extra set of clothes in his locker; he knew this would happen today... he just didn't think so early.

"Gotcha there, didn't I? Come on dudes... don't wanna be late for class; unlike these two losers."

Blaine flinched as the purple icy liquid made contact with his face. If he wasn't awake before he sure was now. The grape flavored drink dripped down his face, to his neck and down his shirt; making him shiver. He looked over at Mercedes who was covered in blue, her zebra print shirt now ruined. Blaine looked back up at the jocks who were making their way down the hall laughing and high fiving; well, that was until the front doors of the school opened and they were face to face with two other boys.

"Oh my god... Blaine.." Mercedes said, gaping at the two boys who glared at the jocks and were now making their way down the hall; all side conversations coming to a stop as everyone in the hall took them in. Mercedes pulled Blaine over to the side, wiping slushie out of her eyes to make sure she wasn't seeing things, but the look on Blaine's face told her that he was seeing the same thing.

Noah Puckerman and Kurt Hummel walking side by side down the hallway; in total badass get up. Okay, Puck wearing that is normal but for Kurt, that is way out of character; well not anymore. Blaine took in Kurt as the boy walked past without giving him a second glance. His hair styled in a messy bed head hind away with a few pink streaks going throughout it. He wore a denim vest with band patches sewn onto it over a white Ramones shirt with tight black skinny jeans with gray, high top converse. Oh god, are those piercings? Yep, they were. One Kurt's right eyebrow was a piercing and then multiple on his left ear. Blaine thought he was going to faint.

Blaine, along with the many other students, was speechless. He saw Kurt, in person, once since the fight and his change. He bit his tongue to keep from yelling out and grabbed onto Mercedes hand tightly to keep himself from walking over to his old friend. The more he watched Kurt walk down the hall, the more he missed his friend and longed for their friendship back. It was all his fault that Kurt was like this and there was probably no way to fix it.

"Come on Blaine," Mercedes said, tugging on his friends arm "Let's go cleaned off and change. You're gel is coming out."

"Shit." Blaine said, his hands flying up to touch his hair to find that it was coming ungelled. "I didn't bring my gel with me. Dammit."

Mercedes laughed at her friends pout "It doesn't matter, you're hair looks fine without all that gel in it. I'll see you in English, okay?" she kissed his cheek and headed down the hall, leaving Blaine standing in the middle of the hallway.

With a sigh he made his way to his locker and grabbed his extra clothes. Heading to the bathroom he ran his hand down face, sticking his tongue out a little and wrinkling his nose when his hand became sticky. "This is so not how I wanted to start junior year." he mumbled to himself as he walked. As Blaine opened the bathroom door he heard the bell ring and he sighed, "Great." he mumbled and placed his things on the window sill. He then looked around, looking to see if anyone else was in there but the coast was clear.

Turning on the faucet to the highest water pressure, Blaine began taking off his green button down that now has purple mixed in, along with some blue from Mercedes. Even the undershirt he wore was covered. He decided to keep that on even though it was uncomfortable with the sticky cloth clinging onto his body; someone could walk in and if he was shirtless that would be even more uncomfortable. He lent down, sticking his head under the faucet and started running his hands through his hair. No need to keep the gel in if already coming undone and had a faint smell of grape coming from it.

A minute or two later the slushie was washed out of his hair so Blaine moved to his face, getting handfuls of water and scrubbing furiously. First day of school and he's already washing himself clean of slushie and he's late for his first class ever as a junior, even if it is free period. He heard the door open but didn't think anything of it; everyone should be used to the glee club cleaning washing slushies off themselves in the bathroom by now.

"Blaine?" someone asked from behind him. Blaine let out a breath that he didn't know he was holding and turned around to looked at Jude. "You got slushied already?"

"Yeah," Blaine twisted the hem of his white undershirt in his fingers as Jude stood there looking at him, "Mercedes got slushied too and I'm sure a handful of others along with us."

Jude shook his head, walking over to his friend and reached out to pull a chunk of purple ice out of the wild curls "You missed a piece."

"I'm gonna go change and you should go back to class after you do whatever you came in here too do." Blaine said, picking up his extra outfit and heading to one of the stalls.

"I only came in here to get out of class. First day back and I'm already bored." Jude sighed, looking around the boys bathroom.

"That's not a good way to start out the school year."

"Neither is getting a slushie facial." Jude pointed out "You should tell someone about those."

"Don't you think the faculty see it happen? I mean, it's in the halls so they're not trying to hide it. Mr. Schue already complained to Figgins but nothing been done about it." Blaine stepped out of the stall, now in a simple gray shirt with a black sweater vest over it with jeans cuffed at the ankles. "I mean, sure they got yelled at by Coach Beiste but that only stopped them for a week."

"It still doesn't make it right," Jude pointed out "But we'll talk about this some other time. Hurry up, I don't wanna get in trouble."

"You don't wanna get in trouble? At least you've been to your class."

"You have free period right? Well juniors and seniors can come in late if they have it first." Jude said with a smile while Blaine rolled his eyes. "Well I'm heading back to class, see ya later Blaine."

Blaine turned around once his friend left and packed all of his things up. He slung his bag over his shoulder and sighed as he looked himself over in the mirror; he could tell already that this is going to be long year. Between dealing with school work, glee club, friend drama, and now the bullies... Blaine isn't sure if he'll survive. _Yes you will, stop being dramatic and get to class_ he told himself and couldn't help but smile. Being over dramatic at times is what he does; Rachel Berry is rubbing off on him.

Pushing the door open, he made his way down the hall, making a quick stop at his locker before heading to the stairwell at the end of the hall. Blaine started humming to himself as he reached the top of the first flight of steps and rounded the corner to carry on when he and some other person walked straight into each other, sending Blaine falling onto his butt.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry..." Blaine apologized, getting up and looking at the other person "Kurt."

The new bad boy of McKinley straightened out his vest before looking up at the sound of his name and rolled his eyes. Just his luck that he would run into, quite literally, Blaine Anderson of all people. He was surprised to see that the boys hair wasn't curled but yet again he saw him and Mercedes covered in slushie earlier; he knows from past experience that the slushies take the hair gel right out.

"Like something you see, Anderson?" Kurt asked with a raised eyebrow, when the other boy shook his head a little Kurt rolled his eyes "Then quit staring will ya?"

"Oh yeah, sorry. Um... are you- are you okay?" Blaine asked nervously "I mean when I walked into you. I know it's my fault. I should've been watching where I was going but I wasn't so sorry if I hurt you or anything..."

"Oh my god, dude, shut the fuck up." Kurt fixed vest once more before sending Blaine a glare. Yeah, he knows that Blaine rambles when he's nervous; he used to find it adorable but now it's just annoying. "I'm fine."

Blaine nodded and averted his eyes to his shoes. He felt tears well up in his eyes as he took in how Kurt was talking to him; his tone lace with annoyance and impatience. He deserved this though, he made Kurt hate him so he shouldn't feel surprised at the new found attitude the fair skinned boy had towards him but he was. It hurt a lot to think that this was once his best friend and now he's a total stranger. He heard Kurt scoff and head down the steps but for some reason Blaine called out for him before he even knew what he was doing.

"Kurt, wait!" Blaine called, looking up to see that the boy stopped at the bottom of the steps. His arms crossed, hip out to the side and an eyebrow raised. Blaine felt himself become more nervous as he locked eyes with Kurt, hoping that the other boy won't be able to see how his eyes were watery. "Kurt... I..." he stuttered once more, not really knowing what he was going to say. Apologize? It's too late for that but why not at least put it out there.

"Are you gonna talk to me or am I just gonna stand here all day?" Kurt said, tapping his foot.

Blaine swallowed and took a deep breath before continuing "I know it's probably too late for this but I'm sorry. For how- for how I treated you during the summer but I understand that you hate me and everything so I'll just leave you alone now." after that he scurried away up the remaining flights of stairs and rushed off to his class; leaving a very confused Kurt at the stairwell.

* * *

**i felt like the apology was in order so i added it in there; what do you think? will kurt forgive him? hmm let me know **

**Darren was amazing! I was blown away at how amazing the concert was! ugh, i love that man**

**Review please! Let me know what you think because I wanna know if this story is any good so far **

**Thanks ~ ****Until next time 3**


	11. Chapter 10

**heeelllo hello hello! sorry that this update took so long but here it is! please ignore any mistakes... i read through it but probably missed a few because that kind of stuff happens to me... lol well I'll talk to ya after the chapter ((by the way I changed the rating to M)) **

**of course i don't own Glee**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Last class of the day, thank fucking god." Puck said as he and Kurt headed down the hall "Only class we have together and we'll probably end up skipping starting next week." he smirked and held his fist out for Kurt to hit with his. The blue eye boy rolled his eyes and fist pounded his friend, the other classes he'll skip; the ones like gym and math but this is English and it's always been one of his favorite subjects.

"Let's just get this over with, I told my dad I would help him in his shop and honestly I rather be there then here right now." Kurt responded, smirking at how everyone was giving him weird and confused looks. He was loving this. In all honesty he thought that it would go down differently. Maybe get ambushed by questions and/or threats by his ex-Cheerios but none of that happened; just glances from across the hall or questioning looks. Kurt was a little upset when he saw Mercedes and Blaine standing by the lockers covered in slushie watching him walk past with looks of sadness on their faces. Oh well.

The bell was just ringing as Puck and Kurt walked through the doors of their English class. The teacher was writing on the board and the students were talking with their friends. Two seats were opened in the back so the two bad boys made their way to the back, glaring at the kids who looked up at them. Once they were seated Kurt realized how bad of a mistake it was: Blaine and some girl, Tina was her name he believes, were sitting right in front of them. Kurt bit his lip to hold back a scream. He's been trying to push Blaine out of his head the entire day ever since they ran into each other in the stairwell.

Yeah, he was surprised that Blaine apologized to him, he wasn't expecting one so soon but that still doesn't make it right. From how it sounded, Blaine thinks that Kurt's change is all his fault and that he beats himself up over it everyday... why was Kurt feeling guilty all of a sudden? He looked over at Puck who had his head resting his his hands as he checked out a few cheerleaders from across the room. Kurt rolled his eyes at his friend and pulled out his phone, slouching down in his seat and scrolling through his contacts looking for a specific name. During the summer he made a few friends- if that's what you want to call them- but some are better than others at getting him relaxed. And boy, he needs to be relaxed.

After sending off a quick text and getting an answer back quickly, he slipped his phone back into his pocket and played with his pen. He looked around the classroom out of complete boredom, taking in the English posters and the quotes from famous people hanging around the room but his eyes kept going back to Blaine and his loose wild curls. Kurt wanted to forgive Blaine, accept his apology and go back to the way things were between the two of them but he has an awful feeling in his gut that it never will be the same and plus being bad is fun; as weird as that sounds. He raises an eyebrow when he sees Tina pass Blaine a note underneath the table and the curly haired boy shoulders tense.

"Mr. Hummel." the teacher- Mrs. Peck he thinks her name is (and with a nose like hers it makes it all the better) called out, looking at him with annoyance "Will you please pay attention."

The whole class was looking at him, everyone except Blaine that is, as if they were all thinking the same thing: how will Kurt respond?

Kurt cleared his throat but stayed slouched down in his seat as he made eye contact with the teacher and smirked "I would, but your voice just kinda puts me to sleep." and with that response the teacher, with a glare, gave him a warning and turned back to the board. The smirk stayed on his lips for the rest of class. The students around him were still laughing at what he said to the teacher and that surprising made him feel good about himself. Usually he would feel bad for being rude to a teacher but yet again, that was old Kurt, not new Kurt.

"Alright class, it seems like we finished fifteen minutes early today, so until the bell rings, do whatever." Mrs. Peck said with a smile "But tomorrow is when the real lessons begin."Most of the class ground in response but the teacher just smiled, erased the board and sat down at her desk; pulling out a book to read.

Puck was out of his seat before Kurt could look over at him and across the room flirting with the Cheerios he's been looking at for the entire period. Kurt just rolled his eyes while he pulled out his phone, starting a new game of Candy Crush. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Blaine move in his seat so he was facing Tina, packing up his books while they talked. Kurt knew that he shouldn't eavesdrop on them, in fact, why would he? It's not like he cared what's going on in in their lives but with nothing better to do, he did.

"So are you gonna sing a solo today?" Tina asked with a smile "Glee club tradition y'know. You always do the best ones... don't let Rachel know I said that."

Blaine smiled but shook his head, a few curls falling onto his forehead and Kurt just wanted to reach across the table and brush them away "Thanks Tina but I don't I am," Blaine said with a shrug "I don't really have anything planned."

The smile slipped off Tina's face as a frown took over "Why not? Is everything okay?" she asked with concern and worry in her voice. She placed a hand on top of Blaine's and stroked his knuckles with her thumb.

"Yeah, it's just been a long day," Blaine gave his friend's hand a squeeze "But maybe I will perform," he chuckled at the small squeal that Tina made "_Maybe_."

Kurt went back to ignoring them after that. Honestly he thought that the conversation would be more interesting but no, it had to be about Glee club. That's what you get for thinking that show choir nerds would be dishing out the latest gossip. He put his phone away after he died again in Candy Crush and looked at the clock; ten more minutes to go before he could get out of this hell hole. He glanced back at Blaine, wondering how the boy could be ignoring him so easily when he basically spilled his heart out to him when they were in the stairwell.

"Snap out of it Hummel, you don't care about him." Kurt mumbled to himself with a small shake of his head. His phone started to vibrate in his pocket, with a sigh he reached for it and smirked when he unlocked it and read the incoming message. He looked over at the clock,then to Mrs. Peck and back to his phone; five minutes left of class... surely he won't miss anything if he left now but yet again he doesn't care. He pushed his chair out from his desk and stood up, not really drawing attention to himself as he ran a hand through his hair and headed towards the classroom door.

"Mr. Hummel," Mrs. Peck called out "Where do you think you're going?"

"I gotta get to work," Kurt called out over his shoulder with a small wave "See ya tomorrow Mrs. P." He ignored his teacher calling out for him to get back into the classroom as he headed down the hall, stopping at his locker to grab his motorcycle helmet from his locker. With a smirk on his lips he walked out the main doors, across the school parking lot and over to his bike. He slipped his helmet on over his head as his bikes engine come to life with a roar. He revved the engine before taking off away from the school and to his dad's work where his stress reliever was waiting.

* * *

"You're sure that your dad is out for the next hour? That the shop doesn't open until then?" Gavin asked breathlessly in between placing kisses on Kurt's neck.

"Yes," Kurt moaned out as Gavin sucked hard on his collar bone. "But just incase, we should hurry this up." he finished, feeling himself getting hard. He placed his pointer finger underneath Gavins chin, lifting the boys face up and colliding their lips together in a heated and needy kiss. .

When Kurt pulled up the the shop he wasted no time pushing the other boy flush against the wall and attacking his neck with his lips while his hands wandered aimlessly up and down his chest. It's been a long day and he thinks that he deserves this. So when started sucking on the nape of his neck he knew he wasn't going to last long if that boy didn't drop onto his knees soon. Kurt pulled out of this kiss and moved his lips to Gavin's ear, licking the shell of it lightly as he whispered "Get on your knees babe."

Gavin nodded feverishly as he did what he was told, dropping on his knees and unbuttoning Kurt's pants with one hand while stroking his own erection that was making a tent in his basketball shorts. After what seemed like hours to Kurt, his pants were finally on the floor around his ankles, along with his boxer shorts so his throbbing erection was now out in the open. Gavin wasted no time with teasing, he sucked lighting on the head of Kurt's dick before taking it all into his month.

"_Fuck_" Kurt moaned, pushing the boy deeper into his cock and thrusted his hips forward. He threw his head back, running his hands through Gavin's brown locks of hair, wrapping his fingers around a few strands. "That's just what I needed..."

The other boy hummed in response, sending a wave of pleasure throughout Kurt. The bad boy grinned as he bit his lip, thrusting a little bit harder and further into the boy's mouth. He felt his climax growing close and he tightened his hold on Gavin's hair. The boy seemed to get the message, he brought his hand up to start caressing Kurt's balls and started to suck harder. Kurt clenched his eyes shut, a moan escaping his lips as he came hard down Gavin's throat and like always, the boy swallowed every drop.

Kurt slouched against the wall for a minute as he came down from the high of his orgasim. He pulled his pants back up before smiling down at Gavin, who was now sitting on the floor catching his breath. Kurt just smiled at him with a nod before walking off to the back of the shop to change into his work clothes. He heard Gavin let out a sigh behind him and the boy getting up and heading towards the door of the shop, his footsteps disappearing and the door closing behind him.

* * *

**okay _please _keep in mind that i haven't really written any smut before so i'm sure this isn't any good... i tired and i'm pretty sure i failed so i'm sorry :P buuuut let me know what you think. was it good? did it suck? do you wanna set it on fire? please let me know! **

**Also to my fellow Gleeks who are grieving about Cory, i'm there with you *hugs* if you ever wanna talk or anything just PM me also links to my tunblr and twitter are in my bio... come talk to me :) **

**Real quick! I'm writing a story about Dragon!Blaine cause I saw some pictures of it on tumblr and just fell in love with it so I'll be posting the first chapter sometime within the next few days so keep an eye out for that if you're interested **

**Review please! ~ until next time 3**


	12. Chapter 11

**Hello there, here's another chapter for all of you. Just wanna say thanks to all of you who are reading this :) you're the best! Nothing really to say about this chapter besides sorry for any mistakes, it's one o'clock here where I live and I'm going on no sleep so yeah... haha oh! and this chapter is kinda a filler because I have no idea where this story is going. I had everything planned out but it didn't go the way I wanted it to so yeah; sorry about that. **

**I don't own Glee**

**Enjoy**

* * *

"Alright class," Mrs. Peck clapped her hands together and turned to the group of students "Since summer reading was only one book- which I'm taking you all read," she gave a pointed look over to the back of the classroom to where Kurt and Puck were sitting looking very bored "So with that being said, you will be partnered up and make a project on it."

A collection of moans came next, every student dreading the fact that they already had an assignment already a week into the new school year. Well, everyone except Blaine that is. He was sure that he would be done the project by the end of the week; seeing that he doesn't really do anything else besides Glee after school. Ever since him and Kurt stopped talking during the summer he's been home all the time and only going out when Tina or one of the girls invites him to hang out. With a sigh he slouches back in his chair, totally aware that Kurt was sitting right behind him. Blaine was tempted to turn around and talk to him but he knew that wouldn't end well.

Looking down at his lap, Blaine bit his lip as he remembered how rude he was to Kurt. He was so out of line with everything he had said and now it's too late to say anything except sorry; but like Kurt would forgive him. Because if him Kurt has changed drastically while before he was only changing a little. Blaine shook his head _what was I thinking?_ he asked himself_ I'm so freaking stupid... can't be friends with him because he was changing? Turning bad? I'm such an idiot._ He's been calling himself that a lot recently and asking himself more and more questions, not knowing the answer.

He felt someone tap his shoulder from behind and he tensed up. It came from behind so it couldn't be Tina because she was right next to him. So it had to be Kurt or Puck and he was hoping it would be the former one but with his luck it probably wasn't. He took a deep breath when he felt another tap on his shoulder and turned around to be face to face with no other than Kurt Hummel. Blaine felt his heart skip a beat as his hazel eyes lock with the icey blue ones in front of him. He noticed that Kurt's lips were moving but Blaine couldn't hear him over the pounding of his heart in his ears. Licking his lips and wiping his sweaty palms on his pants he opened his mouth to speak.

"I'm sorry... what?" Blaine blushed, looking down at the table to avoid Kurt's judgmental look that he's sure he's getting right now.

Kurt smirked, shaking his head as he laughed lightly "I said since we're partners we should just get this stupid project over and done with."

"Wait, we're partners? When did this happen?" Blaine blinked, totally confused.

"When you were staring into space, I guess," Kurt said with a shrug as he sat back in his chair "There's no switching either, that Jon kid already asked."

Blaine nodded, still confused on how he got paired up with Kurt. Maybe Mrs. Peck new about their troubled friendship and wants to help. _Come on now, really? You really are stupid_. Blaine's just going to call it fate and that maybe the doing this project together will help mend their friendship. Another thing Blaine's confused about is Kurt. He's being nicer to him then he was last week. Maybe his lame apology worked? Does Kurt forgive him? Probably not though, nothing in Blaine's life is that simple.

"Dude, not again." Kurt sighed when he saw Blaine with a distant look on his face. He raised an eyebrow as he leaned over his desk to wave a hand in front of Blaine's face but the kid didn't move. "Is this a new thing for you or something?" Kurt mumbled to himself as he looked at Blaine some more. From what he's seen of the boy around school, he's been happy and hanging out with some of his friends from Glee, not once did he stare into space with a look the reminds Kurt of a kicked puppy on his face.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw one of the jocks crumple up a piece of paper and through it across the room over to Blaine. It hit the boy right in the face and that seemed to snap him out of whatever daze he was in. The ball of paper landed on his lap and he looked up at Kurt with a confused look. Kurt just shrugged in response, not really knowing how to react at someone throwing paper at Blaine. He watched as Blaine pick it up with shaky hands and open it up, his eyes scan the paper when he read what was on it; a frown forming on his face. Before Kurt could address what was wrong, Blaine quickly put the paper in the back pocket of his pants and gave Kurt one of his award winning smiles.

"What did the paper say?" Kurt asked as he picked up his pen and started doodling in his notebook.

"N-nothing important," Blaine tried to shrug off but Kurt noticed his small nervous stutter "So how do you wanna do this? Should you come over my house or I got to yours? Maybe we can meet at the library after school."

"Okay, first, calm down I'm not gonna bite your head off," Kurt rolled his eyes "Come to my house after-"

Kurt was cut off by the bell ringing and his fellow peers packed their things up quickly and fled for the hall. Blaine stood up and turned around so his back was to Kurt, who took the opportunity to do two things. He took a nice look at the boys butt (okay maybe his feelings for the boy were still there) and then he reached out and skillfully took the paper from Blaine's pocket without him knowing. Standing up, he slipped the crumpled piece of paper into his own pocket and headed for the door.

"What were you going to say about the project?" Blaine asked, following him out of the room and down the hall.

"Nothing, I'll tell you Monday." Kurt shrugged off Blaine and walked faster down the hall, pulling a pack of cigarettes out of pocket as he shouldered the door opened and left the school.

Blaine let out a frustrated grunt as he watched Kurt exit the building. What the hell was that all about? Kurt was being nice and friendly in class but then totally blew him off when the bell rang. With a sigh he headed towards the choir room, not really knowing where he stood with Kurt.

"Watch where you're going homo." Rick "The Stick" said as he checked Blaine into the wall of lockers. Blaine's side came in contact with a lock dial, making him wince as he watched Rick and his friends head down the hall laughing with one another.

Suddenly Blaine felt tired and just wanting to go home and watch Disney movies while eating ice cream from the tub. Running a hand down his face as he drew near to the choir room, he knew one thing for sure, he will find out why the hell Kurt's been acting so bipolar around him... after he talked to Mercedes about this whole thing.

* * *

Kurt went straight home after school. He wasn't in the mood to deal with Nick and Jeff right now plus Puck was at Glee so he couldn't chill with him until later. His plan is to go straight home, real whatever's on the paper and then go beat the living crap out of the jock tomorrow in school. Kurt doesn't know why but all of a sudden he finds himself caring for Blaine again. Just seeing the small frown on his ex-friends face made him angry and want to protect him from all the meanness of McKinley.

But of course he can't do that now so he'll just settle for beating someone up.

Puck has been over this topic with Kurt a couple times now, telling the stubborn blue eye boy that he does miss Blaine but just doesn't want to admit it. Puck spoke with experience from the time Finn stopped speaking to him because he slept with his girlfriend and got her pregnant. Sure, Puck had some good points but what Blaine said to him wasn't okay, was uncalled for, and totally out of line.

During the summer Kurt was perfectly fine ignoring Blaine due to all the parties and the mindless hook ups he had from time to time. Only a few times had he found himself thinking about the curly haired boy but he shook whatever memory or thought out of his head and went out somewhere. Of course his dad has been a major pain in the ass, asking him what the hell happened and why isn't Blaine over at all. After another round of questions from his dad Kurt finally gave in and told him what happened between him and Blaine; of course his dad has his back but tried to talk him into reaching out to the other boy. Even though his dad doesn't agree with his new lifestyle, he still supports Kurt so in return Kurt didn't have his bad boy persona at home.

School was fine, well the first part was until he ran into Blaine in the stairwell and boy, was that awkward. At first Kurt just brushed him off but then he realized it wasn't going to be that easy seeing that Blaine was looking him with wide eyes and he just couldn't. Hell, the boy even apologized and that was one of the things that Kurt thought wouldn't be happening anytime soon. But the hazel eyed boy ran off before he could answer, but honestly, Kurt had no idea what he would've said in response. Not a day went by when Kurt didn't think about Blaine's apology and he had no idea what to do.

Should he forgive him? That seems like it would be the right thing to do and they can work on mending their friendship but who the hell his Kurt kidding? Sure he thought it was cool that Blaine said he was sorry but he can't be friends with Blaine knowing that Jude is still in the picture. The feelings Kurt had for his ex-best friend haven't gone away, no matter how hard he has tried to ignore them. They just seem to intensify whenever he sees Blaine in the hallway or out in public. What hurt the most is that most of the time he was with Jude, which didn't help anything but yet again he brought that on himself. He pushed Blaine away and basically into Jude's arms; making the two boys friendship grow stronger while theirs dwindled apart.

Kurt pulled up to his house, parked his motorcycle in the driveway before unlocking the door and heading upstairs to his room for privacy even though his was home alone. He opened the window after he lit a cigarette so the room would be aired out enough so when his dad comes home it wouldn't reek of smoke. He reached into his pocket as he took a seat the foot of his bed pulling out the paper. He unwrinkled it the best he could before reading the sentence that was written across the paper in sloppy handwriting.

_**Have fun with your butt buddy Hummel tonight homo. Welcome to hell.**_

Kurt raised an eyebrow at the sentence, not really understanding why people at his school were so stupid and rude. But that was besides the point. He wasn't going to let this slide; Blaine has been through enough in his two years of high school- even middle school. Kurt reached for his phone that he carelessly tossed onto his bed and scrolled through his contacts looking for the person he had in mind.

"Yo,Puck, how do you feel like teaching someone a lesson Monday after school?" he asked, a smirk forming on his lips as he thought of many ways this could go down; him and Puck coming out on top each time.

* * *

**Okay, tell me, it sucked didn't it? Not one of my best chapters but I think it was descent. Please let me know what you think because I could really use some input, also if you have any idea of what could happen in the chapters to come I would ****_love_********to hear them because I'm having major writers block for this story. **

**One more thing: I put up another story called A Person In The End so you should go check that out because it's Dragon!Blaine and who does't love that? Haters. That's who. The next chapter for that should be up sometime soon.**

**Review!**

**Until next time :)**


	13. Chapter 12

**Umm... hi? I know it's been forever since I last updated this story but honestly? I'm still stuck on it.. plus I have another story in the works that I'm really excited about.. and I started school about week ago. It's going to hard writing two fics plus homework and stuff but I made it work last year so I can make it work this year! lol but yes, sorry for the lack of updating. **

**I like to call this chapter a filler chapter cause I have an idea where to go with this story- I just can't figure out how to get there but I wanted to get something up so here you go! Sorry for any mistakes.. you should know by now how much I make :P**

**I don't own Glee**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

A fist cillioding with a face was the first little spark to the all out fight between Kurt Hummel and Nathan Jackson. There was name calling and insults before hand, both boys feeding off one another while waiting for someone to throw the first punch. A small crowd had formed around the two boys as their yelling became more loud and more intense.

"What are you waiting for Hummel? I'm sure your butt body isn't coming. Little Blainers is too busy in that queer ass club singing about his feelings." Nathan teased, making Kurt laugh at the stupidity of it.

"Is that all you got?" Kurt chuckled "That was quite an insult, I'm shaking."

"Shut up and fight!" someone yelled from the crowd, the others cheering in agreement. Puck nodded along with them, as if he wanted to get this over with fast. Kurt couldn't blame him, Nathan was boring him already; this is going to quick and easy.

Without warning, Kurt took a quick forward and swung; his first colliding with Nathan's face. The jock stumbled back in shock, but quickly recovered and returning the gesture. Soon, the two boys were going at it; punching, kicking, and swinging blindly at time at each others. Nathan's fist connected with Kurt's nose, a sick cracking noise following and warm blood started coming out of his nose. Kurt brought his left hand up to his face to protect his bloody nose as he punched Nathan hard in his stomach with his right.

A loud gasp came from the jock, surprising him as he got the air kicked out of him. Kurt kicked Nathan's feet from underneath him, not flinched when the boy hit the ground with a solid thud. Kurt put his heavy boot on the boys chest, able to feel the quick beats of Nathan's heart as he looked up at him. Kurt smirked, bringing his other foot back; ready to kick the boy in the side when someone pulled him away by the arm.

"Kurt! What are you doing?" Blaine cried as he looked at him with wide eyes. "Stop it! For god sakes you're bleeding!"

"Alright guys," Puck said to the crowd "Show's over.. go home."

"Come on, lets get you cleaned up." Blaine said in a rushed breath, dragging a reluctant Kurt behind him.

* * *

"Kurt!" Blaine exclaimed as he dragged the chestnut hair colored boy back into the school by the arm "What on Earth were you thinking?"

"I saw the note…" Kurt said as he held his nose, trying the stop the bleeding. He ignored how Blaine was clinging onto his arm while looking back at him with wide eyes. "Maybe the whole thing wasn't about him bugging you, the guy was a bitch anyway."

"It still was wrong… on school property?" Blaine pushed open the door to the boys locker room and lead Kurt over to one of the sinks. "If you were going to fight him, at least do it somewhere where you can't get suspended."

"Okay, if you're gonna lecture me I'll just leave. You're lucky that I didn't leave when you showed up." Kurt remarked, letting Blaine hold a wet paper towel under his nose, reclining his head back to help stop the blood.

"You didn't have to do it," Blaine said quietly "I could've handled it."

"By singing an intense song about it in Glee club? That won't help in the long run Blaine, we may not be friends anymore but I still care about you." Kurt admitted, biting the inside of his cheek, surprised that he said that.

"Wait.. you do?" Blaine asked, sounding just as surprised "I figured that you hated my guts because I was such a grade A jerk to you at the beginning of summer."

"I could never hate you, I was trying my hardest to hate you. I was upset and so pissed off at you but I didn't hate you." Kurt said softly, leaning into Blaine's hand has it came up to cup the back of his neck. "Man, my nose hurts like a bitch."

Blaine let out a quiet giggle "Well that's your own fault." he joked and poked Kurt's shoulder, who rolled his eyes and smirked a little "Maybe next time you'll wear a football helmet."

"Really Blaine? A football helmet? Do you realize how stupid that advice is?" Kurt chuckled.

"Be quiet. I've never been in a fight before so shush."

Kurt just shook his head at Blaine, taking in the boys outfit. A white beater that clung to his torso in some places due to sweat and baggy gray sweatpants. There was sweat glistening on his forehead, "So, what were you doing before you come out?"

"Oh, um, just boxing." Blaine said shyly, ducking his head and taking the paper towel away from Kurt's nose.

"You box?" Kurt asked, raising an eyebrow in curiosity. Kurt never knew that Blaine could box.. or what this recent? Whatever he started it, he looks hot in his boxing get up. If Kurt could he would take Blaine right now… but he knows that a very bad idea. The two of them seem to be patching up their friendship, or it seems that way. "That's hot."

Blaine turned away from Kurt to throw out the bloody paper towel so he could hide his blush. Knowing Kurt, if he saw it he would call him a cute blushing virgin… well that's what he used to call him before everything. He shook his head and dropped the paper towel into the trash.

A silence has fallen over them now, Blaine couldn't tell if it was a good one or not, he just knows that he's dying to ask Kurt why he did that for him. The answer he got earlier didn't satisfy him. Kurt knew the note bugged him, so he must still care about him…

"Be honest this time Kurt, please," Blaine said, turning back to face Kurt, leaning against the sink "Why'd you beat Nathan? Sure he's a dick but he didn't do anything to you."

"He upset you, made fun of you and I guess me a little bit. No way in hell I'm letting him get away with that." Kurt said with a shrug, walking over to take a seat on one of the benches and Blaine followed behind him. When they were both sitting, little space in between them, Kurt continued "I guess I should tell you, since we're actually talking, that even though I'm different and I'm still mad at you for going off for "changing" I still care about you Blaine"

Blaine felt his heart pick up and a small smile make it's way across his lips. He couldn't help the small "aw" that escaped his lips, but he quickly shut up and looked down at his lap when Kurt turned over and glared at him.

"Don't get used to this nice, mushy ass talking Blainers… You cleaned me up and apologized- even though it doesn't really cover it- so at least I could do is tell you why."

"I appreciate it, but can you do me a favor?"

"It depends."

"While we're doing the project, could you not have your whole "I'm such a badass" attitude? It's hard to get anything done when you act like that."

Kurt let out a loud laugh upon hearing Blaine's words, he shook his head and looked over that the hazeled eyed boy with a grin on his face "I don't know, when I do you get frustrated and annoyed and you look hot when you're both of those things."

"Oh my god." Blaine blushed, letting out a laugh of his own.. shaking his head with a smile as he looked back at Kurt.

"Have I ever told you I really love your eyes?" Kurt whispered, leaning in a little bit as he did so.

Blaine's heart picked up even more as he realized what was going to happen… Kurt's going to kiss him. Should be pull away? Lean in also? Well it seemed like he's doing the latter because before he knows it his lips connected with Kurt's.

Blaine's hand instantly went to Kurt's hair locking his fingers in Kurt smooth locks and pulling Kurt even closer while Kurt put his hands on Blaine's waist with an audible groan as they kissed. Blaine always imagined his first kiss with Kurt would be slow and steady, but here he is, kissing the most beautiful boy he's ever seen, and it was anything but slow and steady. Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine's waist and pulled him even closer, pretty soon Blaine found himself sitting on the pale boy's lap with his legs wrapped around Kurt's waist. His eyes fluttered shut as Kurt began to suck on his lower lip; letting out a quiet moan.

He let Kurt control the kiss since he had no idea what he was doing, he just knows that making out feels totally amazing and could totally do this more often. His toes curled in his shoes as Kurt began to suck on his tongue, making Blaine moan in pleasure. Kurt's hands made their way down Blaine's toned back, cupping his ass and giving it a squeeze. Blaine let out a breathless gasped at new feeling, making Kurt pull his hands away. Whatever daze Kurt was in; he seemed to snap out of it as he sat there staring at Blaine for a second before gently pushing him off his lap and back next to him on the bench. He started at his hands for a second before getting up, reaching into his pocket for a cigarette and heading towards the doors.

"Wait! Kurt- what the heck was that?" Blaine called after him but the door already slammed shut behind him but he was able to catch what Kurt was mumbling to himself as he left: _stupid, stupid, stupid._

Blaine felt his stomach tighten up as he let the everything sink in. In the past twenty minutes he's gone from boxing, helping Kurt clean up after a fight, to kissing the beautiful boy, to sitting on one of the benches as he watched Kurt leave without talking about why they just kissed; but they didn't need to. Blaine knew Kurt regretted it, why else would he be mumbling stupid over and over again?

Not knowing what emotion was coursing through his body right now, Blaine got up from the bench, put on his boxing gloves and started pounding away at the bag. Kurt was the main reason he was here in the first place. All the stress and anger his old friend caused him was starting to become overwhelming, so when Mercedes told him he should try out boxing… he did. She seemed surprised when he told her a week later that hitting the bag for an hour a day really help, Blaine thinks she couldn't believe that he took up boxing. It's very therapeutic and a healthy way to get out his anger.

Punch after punch, his mind going a mile a minute as everything came into his mind. Kurt, the bullies, Glee club, his school work, friends and family…_ Kurt Kurt Kurt!_ That boy is driving him insane and will be the death of him, Blaine swears it. If it wasn't bad enough to see him in the hallway, he now has to deal with Kurt sitting behind him in English _and_ being his project partner. Also, to top it all off, Kurt was now defending him against bullies, makes out with him afterwards, and then just leaves without a word. Blaine wants to fix their friendship, he really does, but he feels like the little make out session set everything back a few steps; which is alright… right?

Blaine let out a loud grunt as he punched the bag harder than usual, feeling agitated and so beyond pissed off that Kurt had the nerve to fight his battles for him and kiss him. Blaine wasn't some Disney princess who needs saving and awards their prince with a kiss afterwards. He's a big boy, he can fight his own battles. Anger bubbled up inside of him as he punched the bag extra hard, a yell escaping from his throat as he did so. The yell was out of pain, seeing that angled his punch wrong, and out of all the emotions going through him. He took off his gloves, wiping the sweat from his forehead with his forearm and cradled his left wrist again his chest.

Packing everything up with one hand was hard, really hard, but even if he tried to use his left hand, pain shot up his arm. After a long battle with the zipper on his bag, he headed towards the door still holding his arm to his chest. He didn't bother changing, he'll just shower when he gets home and wrap his wrist; maybe watch a few movies and do his homework. Yeah, that sounds like a plan.

Blaine looked down at his shoes has he made his way down the halls of McKinley High. He passed the choir room, giving Mr. Schue a small smile and wave when he saw his teacher in his office that was connect to room. Blaine took his keys of the front pocket of his bag as he entered the student parking lot and headed over to his car. He frowned as he remembered when he came out here earlier; he found Kurt and Nathan fighting. He only came out switch his bags; his school messenger bag for the black duffle that held his boxing gear.

With a sigh, he got in his car, placing his duffle next to his messenger bag on the passenger seat of the car before putting the key into the ignition and pulling out of his parking spot. Heading home after a very, _very_ stressful past hour.

* * *

**Okay, I'm sorry that sucked so much but what can I say... filler *shrugs* **

**I promise to have something up soon.. I'm going to start the next chapter as soon as I'm done chapter 4 for my other fic (((you should go check that out)))**

**Can you do me a favor and please ****_please_**** review? I need to know if people like this story or if you have any ideas. So if you would take a minute to review I will love you forever. **

**Until next time... (I swear it won't be as long) **


End file.
